Beck&Jade: NY
by Kellouka2
Summary: My Bade Spin-Off. After graduation Beck and Jade audition for the same movie without knowing it. They are both chosen, but they have to move to NYC for the shooting. So, they decide to rent an apartment together, in order to share the expenses. Will they manage to 'stay friends' while they live together? Currently: S01E11, Singing Visitors, Part 1
1. S01E01, Auditions

**So... um... This is a new story from me. I really want a Beck&Jade spin-off, but since it's too grown up for Nickelodeon, according to Dan, we can't have one. So, I decided to make my own. I thought of this idea almost three months ago but I was too busy to write it. The first chapter -episode- is just a warm-up. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Auditions_

Jade entered the big building where the auditions took place. When she got in the big hall, she felt her legs weakening.

_Man, there are a lot of people here..._ She thought to herself.

Jade took a deep breath. "I'm gonna make it." She murmured to herself.

"Jade?" She turned around to see her ex-boyfriend and friend (well, _almost_ friend, they were trying) looking at her suspiciously.

"Beck? What are you doing here?" She asked him in surprise.

"Well... I'm here for the movie auditions." He replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the auditions, too! You know it's stran-" Jade was cut off by her phone. "Wait. I have a text message..." She stated.

"It's cool..."

**From: Cat**

**To: Jade**

**Hey Jadey! I just landed on Canada! It's great here! Have you auditioned?**

I rolled my eyes and typed a quick answer.

**From: Jade**

**To: Cat**

**Hey. I haven't auditioned yet. Leave me alone.**

Jade sent it and raised her head again. She glanced at Beck in front of her.

"So... We're both at the auditions. That's weird... You hadn't told me that we were going to audition for this movie... I've heard the actors are going to be picked will have to travel to New York. Even though I really want to be part of this movie, I don't know if I can afford an apartment at New York..." Jade stated.

Beck rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Yeah... That's my problem, too..." He muttered.

Jade shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe we're both chosen and we can find an apartment together to share the rent..." She said and chuckled.

Beck laughed. "Yeah... Right..." He commented.

"I don't think we'll be chosen anyway..."

"Me neither. But we haven't got anything to lose, right?"

She nodded. "Right."

"Jadelyn West!" An old lady with glasses and white hair called Jade's name. "Jadelyn West is next."

Jade sighed. "I'm going in."

"Good luck." Beck wished.

"Thanks. Will you be there?"

"Yep. I'll be waiting my turn."

"Okay. See you." Jade muttered as she headed to the lady.

**-Two days later-**

"Why haven't they called yet?" Jade asked Beck anxiously as she was pacing up and down his RV.

"Relax. They'll call whether you got the role, or not." Beck told her.

He was lounging on his bed, watching TV lazily, while Jade was walking in front of him.

"I can't take this anymore. And Cat's not even here! She's in Canada!"

"What's wrong with Canada?"

Jade stopped and looked at him. "It's awful!" She yelled at him. "No offence." She added.

Beck sighed. "You've been there before..."

"Yeah! Only when I was your girlfriend and we visited your aunt! I didn't want to! You made me!"

"Well... Yes, because... my aunt didn't like you and she had to believe that you loved Canada and you were pleasant."

"Right. But now you're not together so I don't care if she likes me or not." Jade mumbled bitterly.

"Okay. Let's just focus again on the auditions. I don't wanna continue insulting Canada."

Jade nodded in agreement. "Right. I just have to calm d-" She was cut off by her phone ringing. "OH MY GOD! It's probably them! Should I answer?"

"Are you serious? Of course you have to answer!" Beck urged her.

"Right." Jade grabbed her phone from Beck's desk and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hello. Are you Jadelyn West?_"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Yes, that's me."

"_I'm Dan Schneider. I'm pleased to inform you that you were chosen for the role of Luce at our movie!_"

Jade gulped. "Really?"

"_Really. You'll have to attend the studios tomorrow at nine in the morning for extra information. There you'll meet your castmates._"

"That's... awesome. Thank you so much." Jade tried to sound calm, even though she wanted to faint from her happiness.

"_See you tomorrow at nine._"

"I'll be there." She hung up.

Beck glanced at her waiting for an answer. She kept staring at him smiling. They stayed there for a while, until Beck decided to break the silence. "So?"

"I got the part!" Jade exclaimed happily.

Beck stood up and hugged her. "That's so cool! Congrats, girl!"

"Thanks." She replied once they pulled apart. They stared into each other's eyes for a second, before both turning their gazes to different directions.

The situation between them was still a little awkward, since they had broken up two months ago. They decided to remain friends after their last break-up, in order not to break each other's hearts again. When they announced to their friends that they wanted to stay friends, no one believed them. They were sure both Beck and Jade would sooner or later broke their promise to stay friends. But Beck and Jade were determined to prove them wrong.

"So... Have they told you who your castmates will be?" Beck asked her sheepishly.

Jade smirked. "No. But I'm sure you'll be one of them."

"I hope so." He muttered and looked at his watch. "They should've called me since now!" He exclaimed anxiously and started pacing up and down his RV.

"Relax..." Jade told him.

It was Jade's turn to lounge on the bed and watch TV, as Beck was walking all over his RV. His phone started ringing, and he didn't lose a second, as he gripped it swiftly and answer it.

"Hello?" He answered anxiously.

"_Beck Oliver?_"

"Yes. I'm Beck Oliver."

"_Hello. My name's Dan Schneider. I'm the producer of the movie you auditioned for. I'm happy tell you that you're picked for the role of Daniel at the movie you auditioned to. Congratulations._"

"Oh, God... Thank you so much."

"_You have to attend to our studio tomorrow at nine in the morning, in order to be given more information and meet the rest of your castmates._"

"Okay. I'll be there."

"_See you._"

"Bye." Beck hung up and glanced at Jade.

"You got the part?" She didn't want it to sound like a question. She was sure he had got the part. Beck nodded. "You got the part!" She exclaimed happily. "That's great!"

"I know! I guess we're co-stars now..." He pointed out.

"So, we're going to New York." Jade announced.

"Yep."

For a moment, both Beck and Jade remained silent, looking at each other. "We're going to New York?" Jade asked him.

Beck nodded. "I think we're going to New York."

"What are we gonna do now?"

"I... I don't know..." Beck muttered.

"Well... We'll see later! We are starring on a movie!" Jade stated happily.

"I know! I have to call Andre. He made me promise that I would tell him what happened." Beck told her.

"And I have to call Cat."

Andre had gone to Seattle for a month, in order to start recording his first album. Cat was at Canada at a university and she was living with a girl who was famous from a web show called 'iCarly'. Tori had gone to Chicago for a week with Trina for a singing contest and Robbie was on his way to Canada, to find Cat.

"Hey, man! What's up?" Beck called Andre.

"_Hey, Beck! I'm fine. Now I have a break. What happened with your audition?_"

"I guess I got the part!" Beck announced.

"_Really? That's great! Where are you going to shoot?_"

"Ugh... Probably at New York."

"_New York! The apartments there need crazy rents! Can you afford them?_"

"I... I really don't know what I'm gonna do. But, there's a possibility to share an apartment with one of my castmates... That way we're gonna pay both for the apartment."

"_Whoa! Wait. You just got the part and you already know your castmates? And you know one of them so good that you're gonna live with them?_"

"I don't know my castmates. Only one."

"_Who?_"

Beck glanced at Jade, who was trying to call Cat. "Um... You know... Jade?"

"_JADE?! Jade West? The girl with the black hair and the colorful streaks on her hair? Your ex-girlfriend? The girl you're trying to be 'just friends' with? Are we talking about the same Jade?_"

"Yes. She auditioned for a role and she got the part, too."

"_Ha! You're gonna live together! You're gonna live together!_" Andre sang to him, making Beck roll his eyes.

"So? Nothing is gonna happen. We're just friends, remember?"

"_No, you're not. You're ex-girlfriend and ex-boyfriend. And you're going to live together and you won't remain friends! Because I know you both, better than you know yourselves!_"

Beck sighed in frustration. "It's not gonna be that way. I told you, I'm determined to stay friends with Jade. Now, bye." Beck replied bitterly.

Andre chuckled. "_Okay... We're gonna finish this conversation later, someone is calling me. Bye._"

Beck hung up and looked at Jade. "What's wrong?"

"Cat is not picking her phone _again._ She has probably forgotten it somewhere and she can't find it. Whatever. I'm not gonna bother." Jade answered and hung up. Almost immediately, her phone started ringing again. "Ugh!"

"Who is it?"

"Cat." Jade muttered.

"Answer it." Beck told her.

"She didn't answer it when I was calling her..." She whispered.

"Just answer it!" Beck ordered her.

"Stop ordering me!"

Beck sighed and shook his head. "We won't have this conversation again. Just. Answer. The. Phone."

"Okay." Jade mumbled and picked her phone. "What?"

"_Hi, Jadey! I'm sorry I didn't answer! I was searching for it. I found it in the bathtub! Do you wanna know how I placed it there? It's a really funny story. See, I was-_"

"I don't care. I just called you to tell you about my audition. They called me."

"_Aw, yay! What did they say?_"

"I got the part!"

"_That's is so great!_" Cat cheered happily.

"Yeah, I know. Now, will you-"

"_Um, Jade? Wait a minute... I have to change a baby. See, me and Sam, the girl who I'm living with, work as babysitters in order to earn some money! So, I have to change Arnold because his diaper is full of-_"

"Bye, Cat! It was nice talking to you." Jade cut her off and hung up quickly.

Beck squinted at her. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Jade muttered and tossed her phone at Beck's bed. "So, what are we going to do to celebrate our victory?" She inquired.

Beck shrugged. "I don't know... Wanna go see a movie?" He suggested.

"Sure. I hope we'll find a good horror movie to watch." Jade commented and grabbed her bag.

"I hope not." Beck murmured gave him a warning glare. "I mean... Um... I would _love _to see a horror movie right now!" He feigned happiness.

"Oh, Oliver... You're such a suckish actor..." Jade muttered and took her phone from his bed, before thrusting it in her bag.

"The producers of 'Fallen' don't think so, Jadelyn..."

"Stop calling me Jadelyn!" She grumbled as she got out of his RV.

"Stop making fun of me!" Beck shouted back, following her and closing the door behind him.

**-The next morning-**

Beck pulled up outside Jade's took a look at his phone to check the time. 08:45. "C'mon, Jade..." He murmured as he started tapping his fingers at the steering wheel. He sighed and glanced at Jade's door. "We'll be late..." He mumbled to himself, as if Jade could hear him and do faster. He rolled his eyes and sank into the driver's seat, staring at her door.

The door opened and Jade emerged out of the house. She glanced at Beck's car outside and closed her door before locking it. She steadied her bag on her shoulder, took a deep breath, and started striding to his car full of confidence. Once she reached the car, she looked inside the car and saw Beck playing with the steering wheel absent-mindly. She chuckled and knocked the window.

Beck turned his head and glanced at her. Jade smiled innocently. Beck shrugged and unlocked the door, so that she could enter the car. She sat on the passenger's seat and looked at him. He glared at her.

"What?" She asked him.

"You know that my car can't fly, do you?" He asked her bitterly.

"I don't like this attitude, Oliver... What happened?" She asked him angrily.

Beck sighed. "We have to be there in five minutes. The distance is _at least_ ten minutes from here. We'll be late." He announced.

"Oh, c'mon! We don't have to be there at exactly at nine... We can go after five minutes..."

"It's five minutes after nine right now!" Beck yelled at her.

Jade widened her eyes. "Really?"

Beck groaned. "Really."

"Then, what are you doing? Instead of accusing me for being late, I think you should start driving so that we won't miss any more time!" Jade told him.

"Jade... Just-" He stopped and took a deep breath. "We'll talk about this later." He said and sped.

**-Later-**

"I can't believe they can't pay for us for a place to stay!" Jade exclaimed angrily and stormed in Beck's RV, almost breaking the door.

"Okay. First, please try not to break my door again. You used to break it when we were dating, you don't have to continue this habit now. Second, we were kinda prepared for it." He told her.

"I know..." Jade muttered and threw herself in Beck's bed. "Now what? I took a look at some apartments near the studio at New York but they all require insane amounts of money! Neither of us can afford. And I can't just turn the job down..." She said sadly.

Beck ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I know... I can't leave the job either. It's a big opportunity." He muttered.

"So, what? What are we gonna do now?" Jade wondered.

"What about renting an apartment together? Like you said... I know you wre joking, but... I think it's the only solution. This way, we can share the expenses." Beck suggested.

"Yeah... That's a really good option... But, you know, it'll be... _awkward_." Jade admitted.

Beck rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I... I know. But do you have any other solution?"

"Nope."

"Good. Then, I guess, we have to find an apartment..." Beck pointed out.

Jade gulped. "Right. And, before _living together_, we have to promise something to each other." She said.

"Like what?"

"Okay..." Jade took a deep breath. "No fights."

"Agreed."

"No shouting."

"Sure thing."

"No smoking in the apartment."

"I don't smoke." Beck told her.

"In case you want to start smoking..." Jade explained.

"Oh... Um... Okay?" Beck muttered.

"And... the most important..." Jade paused. "You'll _stay friends_."

"I was gonna say it. We need to stay just friends. No matter what." Beck added.

"Exactly."

"Then, I guess we're okay."

"Yep."

"Good."

* * *

**Okay... So I know the end is quite awful, but I promise the next episodes will be better! Also, in my perfect world, Dan Schneider is the producer of the movie 'Fallen', based on Lauren Kate's books. And Beck plays Daniel (I know that Daniel has to be blonde... :P) and Jade plays Luce (Elizabeth Gillies may actually play Arianne, Luce's friend!). Anyway, please REVIEW! Reviews always motivate me!**


	2. S01E02, Just a mattress

**I have to say that I almost fainted when I saw all of your wonderful reviews! They really motivated me and I decided to write another 'episode' sooner that I was planning! Anyway, please enjoy! :D**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Just a mattress_

Jade thrusted the key into their new apartment's door and opened it swiftly. She entered the apartment and admired the unfamiliar surroundings of her and Beck's new home. Beck followed her and let his gaze wander all around the big empty room.

"This must be the living room." He pointed out.

"Obviously." Jade commented sarcastically. "Where is the furniture?" She wondered. "They must have been delivered by now..."

"You said you arranged the date of delivery." Beck told her firmly.

"I know what I said!" Jade snapped at him.

"Hey... Maybe you need to calm down a little, okay?" He told her and exited the apartment to bring their suitcases in. He lifted the two suitcases that belonged to him and let them in the _living room_.

"I'm gonna get mine." Jade prevented him from taking her suitcases.

"You can't. Their too heavy. And you have, like, five thousand suitcases out there!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Jade yelled at him.

Beck sighed and lifted his hands up, showing that he gave up. "Okay... Just do whatever you want..." He mumbled.

Jade raised her head and walked to her suitcases. "And my suitcases aren't five thousand! They're just twelve!" She corrected him.

Beck rolled his eyes and started exploring the apartment. He saw the bathroom, which, fortunately, had all the important furniture, he saw the kitchen and the two bedrooms. They had been searching for a long time in order to find an apartment with two bedrooms at their budget. Beck returned to the main room, but he didn't see Jade there. He rolled his eyes.

"Jade! Do you need any help?" He asked and walked to the door, to find Jade trying to lift a giant suitcase.

"No! I can take it." Jade responded.

"Yeah, yeah... Right." Beck muttered and approached her. He pushed her gently and knelt down, wrapping his arms around the big suitcase. He took a deep breath and stood up, lifting the suitcase. He put it in the house and returned to take the rest of them.

"I can take this." Jade told him and grabbed a tiny box in which she kept her scissors.

"Why do you have so much stuff?" He asked her. "I only need two suitcases for all my things." He informed her.

"Well, you're a boy. You have only your clothes, your shoes, your underwear and your hair products." She explained. "You have the same clothes for a walk of for work, but I have different clothes for a walk, different for work, different for the house, different for the night. I have many kinds of shoes, I have my make-up products, my underwear, which are more than yours, my hair products, my scissors... And even more things. See? We're different." She told him.

Beck kept staring at her, a questioning look at his face. "I... I didn't understand some things. Can you explain again the first part, and a little from the last part, and maybe from the middle?" He teased her. Jade pouted, making Beck chuckle. "I got it. But now we have more important issues that your stuff to care about." He told her.

"You mean that I'm boring?" Jade asked him angrily.

Beck let a sigh. "No. I mean that the fact that we have no furniture is more important than our suitcases." Beck pointed out.

Jade widened her eyes. "Oh... Right... I'm gonna call them." She announced and took her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"_Mr Cole's moving company. May I help you?_" A sweet voice greeted Jade.

"Stop talking like that! It's creepy! And yes, you MUST help me! I want to know where my furniture is going to be delivered." Jade shouted at her.

"_Um... Okay, and you are...?_"

"Jade West."

"_Wait a minute please... Oh! Right! Your furniture will be transferred to your new apartment in two days! Just like you said._"

"W-What? No! I didn't say I wanted it in two days! I want the furniture NOW!" Jade yelled.

"_I'm... I'm sorry? It says here that you said you wanted the furniture in two days..._"

"No! I wanted some of the new furniture I ordered in two days! I have a mattress and the boy I'm living with has a bed which were supposed to be here today!"

"_Oh... I'm sorry, Miss... But we can't deliver anything now. All of our trucks are busy now._"

"B-But... Can't you _at least _deliver one little thing? We can't sleep for two days on the floor!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"_Okay, okay... I'll see what I can do..._" The lady muttered. "_Okay. I'll call you in an hour to tell you what is going to happen._"

Jade sighed. "Okay, sure..." Jade mumbled and hung up.

Beck looked at her. "So?" He asked her.

"They messed up with the dates." Jade explained to him.

"And?"

"I don't know what they're gonna do. But they'll call me in an hour." She finished.

Beck sighed. "Great. So, we don't have neither our old furniture, nor the new." Beck pointed out.

Jade groaned and sat on a suitcase. "We'll see what we're gonna do. We can at least have our old furniture. I'll sleep on my mattress and you'll sleep on your bed. And we have to wait for the rest."

**-Later-**

Beck was sitting on the floor, having a suitcase in front of him, chatting with Andre on TheSlap. Jade was sitting on his lap, reading her book. Beck moved a little and changed his position.

"Can you please stay without moving?" Jade told him.

"Will you remind me why you're sitting on me and not on one of your five thousand suitcases?" He asked her bitterly.

"They're only twelve!" Jade corrected him. "And I can't sit on a suitcase. It's not comfortable."

"Well... Sitting on my lap isn't comfortable for me!" He exclaimed angrily.

"I don't care." Jade muttered and kept on reading her book.

Beck glanced at the cover of the book. He squinted at it. "What kind of book is this?" He wondered.

"It's called 'Passion' and it's one of Lauren Kate's books from the series 'Fallen'." Jade replied. Beck opened her mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Yes, if our first movie is a hit, we will continue with the rest of the books. And yeah, our movie is based on a book, you idiot." She snapped at him.

"I was gonna say that my mom has read all the books of this series. And I know that our movie is based on this book." He told her.

Jade stuck her tongue out at him, making him roll his eyes and push her off of his lap.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Jade asked him as she was standing up.

"Because I couldn't take it having an elephant sitting on my lap." Beck replied bitterly.

"Oh, really?"

"Really!"

Jade's phone started ringing. "It's them."

"Great. Answer it."

"Don't order me." Jade muttered and took her phone. Beck sighed and pouted. Jade answered the phone. "Tell me."

"_Hello Mrs West._"

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever. Just tell me what's going to do with our stuff." Jade replied bitterly. Beck gave her a glare.

"_Um... Yeah, about that... We can deliver you only the mattress._"

"WHAT?! Only one mattress?!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"_Please... Try to calm down. It's the best we can do. Your mattress will be delivered in the day. It's the best we can do. Thank you for the understanding._"

Jade sighed. "Okay, fine... We'll be waiting." She muttered and hung up.

"So?" Beck asked her.

"Only the mattress. And, considering the distance, I think it's enough." She explained.

Beck let a loud sigh. "I guess we can live with only a mattress for two days..." He mumbled.

"I guess we can." She agreed. "I'm gonna call Cat." She announced and dialed Cat's number.

Beck rolled his eyes and walked to the little balcony. He observed the big city which was lying in front of him and tried to calm down and think that he would make it. He could do this. He was chosen for a big role at a movie and it was his first, and probably the biggest, opportunity. He couldn't let Jade ruin it. He had to collect himself and promise to himself that he wouldn't fight with her a lot and, most important, that he would never, _never_, fall for her again...

**-At night-**

Beck entered the apartment and saw Jade sleeping on the floor, using one of her suitcases for a pillow. He chuckled and approached her. He had been to the upper floor, where the man who owned their apartment lived. He had talked to him for the last time about the rent and he managed to make a better deal. Behind him, two men holding a big mattress got in the apartment.

"Where should we leave it?" The one of them asked Beck.

"Leave it here. Besides, we don't have any other furniture..." Beck replied bitterly. The men nodded and placed the mattress in the middle of the living room. "Thanks." Beck mouthed.

"Nothing." The men exited the apartment and closed the door.

Beck glanced at Jade. "Jade?" He called her. She just groaned, without opening her eyes. "Jade... Your precious mattress is here." He informed her.

"Great. How are we gonna sleep now?" She whispered, still not opening her eyes.

Beck shrugged. "I don't know... How do you want?"

"Okay... Since we have only one mattress, I guess, we can use it both for these days, until the rest of our furniture come. Okay?"

"Yeah... Sure..." Beck agreed and looked at her. She had her eyes closed, wearing her blue pyjamas, curled up between her suitcases. "Will you lie on the mattress or not? You don't seem very comfortable..." He suggested.

Jade raised her arms to him, without opening her eyes. "Take me there... I'm sleepy..." She mumbled.

Beck rolled his eyes and put his arms around her. He lifted her softly and walked to the mattress. Jade was sleeping again, cuddling Beck tight. He knelt down and let Jade gently on the mattress. She made herself comfortable and continued her peaceful sleep. Beck quickly changed into his pyjamas and lay on the mattress with Jade, making sure to keep a safe distance between him and his ex-girlfriend. He turned to the one side, keeping his eyes wide open, just hearing Jade's breathing.

When they were together he loved listening to her breathing and watching her sleeping. It was one of his rewards for dealing with her. Jade would sleep on his chest, smiling on her sleep. Beck would watch her, he could stare at her sleeping for hours. He loved how she let him see her sensitive side. Beck knew Jade used to smile on her sleep sometimes. He never told her. He loved the fact that he knew something about Jade that no one else did, not even Jade herself.

And he knew some of Jade's habit which she hated. She hated the fact that she had a pair of pink pyjamas. She hated the fact that she couldn't sleep without at least one stuffed animal was by her side. But Beck knew this habits and loved them. He even bought her a little black stuffed bear for their one-year anniversary. People thought that Jade would never like this kind of present. But she liked it. She let it his RV in case she spent a night there... She took it when they broke up.

Beck let a desperate sigh. He looked at the suitcases Jade used as bed. He squinted at them, spotting a little black item behind them. He stood up -he couldn't sleep anyway- and approached the suitcases, only to see that a little black stuffed bear was behind them. The stuffed bear he had bought her. He took it and admired it for a second. He noticed Jade moving on the mattress. Beck glanced at her and saw her sleeping again.

He chuckled and reached the mattress. He lay down again and placed the little bear next to Jade, on her side. He turned to the other side and closed his eyes.

He wouldn't fall for her again.

But he liked the fact that Jade didn't seem to have forgotten him...

* * *

**So... There it is! I have to tell you that I won't be able to upload very fast these days because I have my school homework and my other stories but I would really appreciate it if you could REVIEW! Thank you guys!**


	3. S01E03, The Kid and the Lollipop

**Hello guys! I can't believe I reached 30 reviews! This is crazy! Thank you guys so much! Please keep reviewing and motivating me! So, enjoy the next chapter! Remember that I'm from Greece and English isn't my mother tongue and I don't have the time to check my chapters so there are probably some grammar or spelling mistakes... Sorry!**_  
_

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Kid and The Lollipop_

Jade tried to ignore the continuous knocking at the door. She turned to the other side, so that she could face a sleepy Beck. She grabbed his hand and covered her ear with it, as if it was her pillow. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep again, without success. Jade finally gave up and opened her eyes, rubbing them lazily. She stretched her arms and poked Beck.

"Hey... Wake up." She muttered.

Beck yawned and slowly opened his eyes. "What?" He mouthed.

"What time is it?"

Beck took a look at his phone, which was lying next to the mattress. "Nine."

"Ugh! Who is here at nine in the morning?" Jade wondered angrily.

"Let me see..." Beck suggested and stood up slowly.

"No. Wait. I feel like insulting people..." Jade told him, making him stop.

"Jade... We're new at the building. Be careful." He warned her.

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever." Jade muttered and glanced at Beck who was standing in front of her.

"What?" He asked her.

She raised her hands. "Little help?"

Beck rolled his eyes and gripped her hands, helping her stand up. "Here."

"Thanks." She replied and headed to the door.

"Be nice." Beck warned her.

"It depends." Jade responded as she reached the door.

"On what?"

"On our visitor's face." She answered bitterly and opened the door.

"Hello, kids! Why did it take you so long to open?" A smiling lady greeted them.

"Hmm... Let me think..." Jade started. "Maybe because WE WERE SLEEPING!" She shouted at the woman.

Beck sighed and shook his head. "Great." He whispered.

"Well... Time to wake up!" The lady exclaimed happily. "By the way, I'm Charlotte. I live right next door. I have two kids. Matt, who is seven years old and Luce, who is two years old. I've heard that you came in our building two days ago and I wanted to welcome you by giving you this cake!" She explained and smiled at Jade. "What are your names?"

"Jade and Beck. Bye." Jade replied and grabbed the plate with the cake from Charlotte's hands before closing the door. "Here is our breakfast." She announced.

"Don't you think you were a little mean to her?" Beck questioned her.

"I didn't offend her. Even though I had to." She stated and approached him.

"Um... Okay... Then, you were harsh and rude. How is that?"

Jade shrugged. "Better. And what do you want me to do, anyway? She was freaking me out with that smile!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"Well... You have to be more polite." Beck advised her.

Jade sighed and walked to the door again. She opened the door and saw that the woman was still there. "Thanks for the cake." Jade muttered and closed the door, ignoring the fact that Charlotte was about to say something. Jade glanced at Beck and faked a smile. "Better now?" She asked him and walked to the mattress. "I can't live with only a mattress!" She grumbled and sat on it.

"Take it easy... We tolerated it for two days. You can wait until the afternoon." He told her and sat next to her. Jade sneered. "Gimme some of it. I'm starving." He muttered and took a piece of cake.

"What are we gonna do today? The shooting starts in a week." Jade stated.

Beck took a bit of the cake and glanced at her. "I don't know. Wanna wander all around the city? I'm sure we'll find many things to do."

"Nah... I'd rather stay home..." She muttered.

Beck squinted at her. "Why? You always loved going outside."

Jade sighed. "I know... It's just... I'm really bored and I want to get used to this situation before getting to know better the city. We know where the studio is and that's enough for me now." She explained. "Take this." She handed him the plate with the cake.

"Are you done?" He inquired.

"Yep." She replied.

"Okay..." Beck placed the plate next to them. "What do you wanna do, then?"

Jade lay down and buried her face in the mattress. "Sleep!" She muttered.

"Well... Too bad. You won't sleep anymore." Beck stated and grabbed her hand, pulling her to him.

"Beck! Just let go!" Jade grumbled.

"Nope!" Beck replied and made her sat up again.

Jade gave him a glare. "Great. What do you want to do Mr I'm-not-gonna-let-other-people-sleep-because-I-hate-them? Tell me."

Beck ran a hand through his hear. "First of all, I don't _hate _you." He stated. Jade raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay... I don't hate you _a lot_. Better now?" Jade nodded. "And, secondly, I don't wanna sit here and watch you sleeping all the time! I want to do something!" He exclaimed angrily.

"You don't have to sit here. Go outside alone and do whatever you want." Jade argued.

"Oh, c'mon! I can't go outside alone! I don't know what to do!"

"Go see a movie!"

"I don't want to!"

"Go for a walk!"

"No!"

"Go find a girlfriend!"

"Are you serious?!"

"No!"

"Good!" Jade shouted and scowled at him. Beck let a loud sigh and looked at the other side.

There was silence for a minute, until Beck decided to break it. "I still wanna do something..." He whispered.

"Okay, that's it!" Jade shouted and stood up. She glared at Beck and was about to say something, when she heard a knock at the door. "Ugh! Now, who?"

"Maybe is that Charlotte again." Beck muttered and stood up.

"We'll see." Jade stated and reached the door. She opened it and saw a man looking at her.

"Your mail." The man announced at handed Jade two folders and walked away.

"But... We can't have mail yet... We're new at the apartment..." Jade whispered and glanced at Beck. He just shrugged. "Well... I'm gonna-" She paused.

"What?"

"Look." Jade showed him a brochure. "It's a photography competition." She announced. Beck squinted at her. "For today." She added.

"So?"

"I know what we're gonna do today." She stated proudly.

"We're gonna enter the competition?" Beck asked.

"Apparently. You love photography, right?"

"Yeah... I do..." He muttered.

"So? That's it! You're entering the competition!" Jade shouted happily.

**-Two hours later-**

Beck glanced at Jade, who was standing in front of him wearing a pink dress and shoes, white long socks, having her hair on a ponytail and holding a giant lollipop. Jade scowled at him, making him laugh.

"Stop laughing! When I told you to enter the photography competition, I didn't mean to use me as a model!" She shouted at him.

"Shh... First of all, YOU told me to enter the competition so stop grumbling. Secondly, I can't hire a real model, because I don't have any money. And last, if a model was in our apartment for more than ten minutes, she wouldn't exit it alive." He replied.

"The last one isn't true..." Jade argued.

"Well, it is."

"No, it's not. Why would I kill her? Or, at least, hurt her?"

"Because you would be jealous?"

Jade scoffed. "Of what?"

"Look, Jade, I know you. You would feel fat and ugly and short and I can't stand a girl in here grumbling about everything and talking about her insecurities. Got it?"

Jade sighed. "Probably... I guess you're right..." She mumbled.

"Good. Now, take a pose and let me take a picture of you as a kid."

"And why do I have to be dressed like a little girl?" Jade inquired, glaring at the lollipop she was holding.

"Because the theme of the competition is called 'Childish Mood'. That's why. Now, just take a freaking pose!" He ordered her.

Jade rolled her eyes and stood in front of the camera, holding her lollipop and scowling at Beck. "Just take the picture." She muttered.

"Can't you smile a little bit? You're a happy little girl whose mother just got her a giant lollipop. You should be happy." Beck informed her.

"No. I'm an angry girl whose stupid mom got her a lollipop, while she wanted an ice cream." Jade argued.

Beck sighed loudly and glanced at her with an expressionless face. "Jade. If we win this competition, we'll get the award which is the money we need for the first two months." He told her seriously. "So, just let your bitterness for a while and take a pose that I can use!" He shouted at her.

Jade stuck her tongue out at him and sighed. "Fine."

She forced a smile and took a hold of her dress. She approached the lollipop near to her mouth, smiling delightfully and waited for Beck to take the picture. Once Beck took the picture, she changed her pose, to a girl laughing happily holding her lollipop.

They continued taking pictures for ten minutes. At the last photo, Jade was laughing for real. "Okay... I guess we're over." Beck told her.

"Great. Finally." Jade returned to her mean self and tossed the lollipop on the corner of the living room. "I'm exhausted." She muttered and threw herself on the couch which had just been delivered.

"Yeah... Me, too. I'm glad our furniture started coming." Beck agreed. "I'm gonna send the photos to the competition judges. Maybe they'll announce the winner today." Beck announced.

"Great. I hope we'll win. I even wore a _pink _dress for this competition." Jade said.

"Relax. It wasn't a big deal."

"Oh, really?" Jade sneered. "Well... If we don't win, I'm gonna make you wear pink pyjamas for a week." She threatened him.

"That's different. I'm a guy. You're a girl. Girls wear pink. Guys don't." Beck told her.

"_Some _girls wear pink. I don't." Jade pointed out.

Beck shook his head. "Whatever. I'm going to send the photos. If we're lucky, I'm gonna learn about the winners today." He announced and got out of the apartment.

Jade sank into the couch and looked at the ceiling. The memories of Beck taking pictures of her flooded her mind. He always loved photography. Jade would pose for him and let him take as many pictures of her as he wanted. And Beck loved taking pictures of her. He had photos of her sleeping, drinking coffee, shouting to little kids. Photos Jade didn't know that existed.

She had just found out two months ago, when they broke up for the last time. He had given them to her, saying that he didn't need them. Jade kept them in her room, in a box with Beck's gifts he had given her and stuff and clothes he had never picked up from her house. That box was placed under her bed, until she took it off to take the black stuffed bear he had given her. Jade wanted that little bear to her new home.

**-Memory-**

Jade sat up on Beck's bed looking at him. She was only wearing one of Beck's shirts. Beck was lying next to her. He took a strand of her hair and started playing with it.

"I can't believe we woke up so early..." Jade muttered and lay down again on Beck's chest.

"C'mon... We have two hours until we start getting ready for school... We can spend our time doing something creative..." He told her, smirking at her.

"We're not having sex." Jade stated.

Beck laughed. "I didn't mean sex... Just... photography." He corrected her.

"Oh... Okay, then. Only if you promise me that the photos will stay here, hidden. Just the two of us will know about them." Jade warned him.

"Of course. Just always." He assured her.

"Good." She muttered.

"You don't have anything to worry about, though..." Beck told her and stood up before giving her a peck at her lips. Jade glanced at him and gave him her unique smile, the smile only Beck knew that existed...

**-End of Flashback-**

Jade shook her head. _Stop thinking of him! _She screamed in her mind. She had promised herself that she would never, _ever_, fall for him again...

She had promised...

"Jade!" Beck shouted and clapped in front of her face. She blinked a couple of times and realized that Beck was staring at her worriedly. "You okay?" He asked her.

She nodded decisively. "Yeah... Sure..." She muttered. "Um... Was I just staring at nowhere?" She asked him.

"Yep. Were you thinking of something?"

"No." She answered. That wasn't totally a lie... She wasn't thinking of _something_... She was thinking of _someone_. "What happened?"

"We won the competition!" Beck exclaimed happily.

"Really? That's so cool!" Jade stood up and gave him a hug. Beck hugged her back tight.

Once they pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes for a moment, until Jade broke their gaze.

"Um..." Beck rubbed the back of his neck. "So... How will we celebrate our victory?" He asked her.

Jade shrugged. "Pizza and movie here?" She suggested.

Beck nodded. "That sounds great."

* * *

***sigh* I just love awkward moments between characters... *smile* Did you notice the awkward moment between Beck, Jade and Andre? *wink* He'd love that! ;P Anyway... Please REVIEW! Help me reach _at least_ 40 reviews since the next chapter please! :D**


	4. S01E04, Christmas Roommates

**I'm sooooooooo sorry for taking me AGES to update! But it was Christmas! I had to buy presents, visit my relatives etc... Also, I have to tell you that I almost fainted when I saw all of your wonderful reviews! I asked you to help me reach at least 40 reviews and I reached 49! You guys ROCK! This is awesome! Thank you all so much! So, this chapter is a Christmas special with guest stars Cat and Sam! Enjoy! :)**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Christmas Roommates_

Jade entered her new apartment, in which she was living with her ex-boyfriend and currently kind of _friend_, holding a box full of cupcakes. She placed it carefully on the table and glanced at the couch, only to see Beck sleeping on it. She rolled her eyes approached him slowly. She poked him softly on his shoulder.

"Hey... Beck..." She whispered. He groaned and turned to the other side. "Beck! Wake up!" She shouted.

"Hey! Wh-What happened?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"You fell asleep." She told him.

"What time is it?"

"Seven. C'mon, Cat is gonna be here in half an hour." She stated.

Beck yawned and stood up. "Couldn't Cat just come here later?" He grumbled.

"Beck. I told Cat to come here at noon, so that we could have lunch together. But she said that it would be better if she came later. So, she said she was gonna come here between seven and eight o'clock in the evening. Okay?"

He sighed and nodded weakly. "Is she bringing Sam?"

"Who's Sam?" Jade inquired.

"Cat's roommate." Beck responded.

"Oh, right... I don't know. Maybe. I didn't ask her." She replied.

"It doesn't matter... I'm just glad I'm gonna see Cat again. I really missed her." Beck said and headed to the bathroom.

"He's glad he's gonna see Cat... He missed her. Great." Jade muttered and took the box with the cupcakes before going to the kitchen.

**-Later-**

Jade was applying some make-up on when Beck knocked her bedroom door.

"Come in!" She shouted and the door opened. Beck got in her room and glanced at her.

He had to make a great effort to collect himself and not let his jaw drop at her sight. Jade was wearing a short black dress which was wrapping around her body. Her hair had her purple streaks and they were falling perfectly on her shoulders. He shook his head, trying to brush away his thoughts and cleared his throat.

"Have you thought what we're gonna eat today?" He asked her.

Jade turned and looked at him. "Um... No, not really. I was too busy thinking about the rest of the preparations that I forgot the food." She replied, biting her lip.

"Oh... What are gonna eat then?" He asked her.

Jade sighed. "I don't know... We can order something... Do they have restaurants just as Karaokie-Dokie here?"

"Probably. We're at New York." Beck replied. "I'm gonna ask Charlotte." He announced and got out of her room.

"You look good in the tux!" Jade shouted at him.

"_Thanks!_" He replied. Jade heard the door closing and chuckled.

She finished with her make-up and stood a minute in front of the mirror to see herself. She wasn't that bad. The dress fit her perfectly and her hair wasn't awful. She smiled slightly, satisfied with her image. She was looking gorgeous.

She heard a knock at the door and sighed angrily. "Did he forget his keys _again_?" She wondered aloud as she was heading to the door. She opened it and a blonde girl emerged in front of her. Jade squinted at her.

"You're Jade?" The unknown girl asked her.

Jade frowned. "Yes... Why?" She muttered.

"I'm Sam. Cat's roommate." Sam introduced herself.

"Oh! Well... Um, hi. Where's Cat?"

"Why? You're not satisfied with just me?" Sam inquired sarcastically.

"I'd prefer a sweet and happy red-haired girl instead of a bored and aggressive blonde, for your information." Jade replied at the same tone.

Sam rolled her eyes and glanced at Jade's outfit. "You look hot."

"Did you hear me asking you to tell me your opinion?" Jade responded bitterly.

"Dude! I just admired your dress! And you do look hot in it." Sam told her.

"What are you? A lesbian?" Jade asked her.

Sam scowled at her. "What are you? A bitch?" She asked back.

Jade chuckled. "You're good..."

Sam laughed back. "I know... You're not bad at all... We're gonna have fun tonight." Sam pointed out.

"Totally." Jade agreed. "Come in." Jade gestured Sam to enter the house.

"Cat's coming, by the way... She wanted to buy you and your boyfriend some candy. She said she had to." Sam told Jade as they sat on the couch.

"Beck's not my boyfriend." Jade stated quickly. She didn't comment the fact that Cat was going to buy candy for her even though she hated it, but she wanted to make it clear that she wasn't dating Beck, to avoid any misunderstandings.

Sam glanced at her. "Oh... Well... I assumed that you and Beck were dating, because you live together..." She mumbled.

"Well, we're not. We used to date, but we broke up." Jade explained.

"Wait. Beck is that hot boy who was with you at the party at Kenan's house, right?"

"You were there? Oh, yeah! The girl who beat Rex at rap!"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah... Mama knows how to rap..." She mumbled, smirking.

"So... Um, yeah. He's Beck."

"You met Spencer, didn't you?"

"You're talking about that weird guy who was screaming like a girl and lost at our improv game with Sikowitz?" Jade asked her.

Sam laughed. "Probably. Spencer does scream like a girl and he sucks at every kind of game. Apart from Pak Rat."

Jade narrowed her eyes at her. "Pak Rat?"

"Long story."

Beck entered the house looking at a brochure of a restaurant. "Okay... So, there's this restaurant which has Japanese, Chinese, Italian and French food. We have many options." He said, still looking at the brochure. He raised his eyes and glanced at Jade and Sam. "Oh! Um... Hi! I'm Beck." He told Sam.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm Sam."

"Cat's roommate?"

"No, I'm Cat's husband." Sam replied sarcastically.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Great. What I always wanted is two sarcastic people in the same apartment with me." He muttered and threw the brochure to Jade. "Decide what you want. I don't have a problem."

"Why? Don't you have your own opinion? Don't you have a life?" Sam asked him.

Beck sighed. "I'm just easy-going." He replied, faking a smile.

"You're easy-going, which means that you're stupid. And you're too hot to be stupid." Sam pointed out.

Jade suppressed a chuckled. "This is gonna be fun..." She muttered.

"You shouldn't hang out with Jade a lot. Believe me, she's a bad influence." Beck told Sam and patted her shoulder before going to the door.

He opened it and Cat jumped on him. She wrapped her arms around him and started kissing his face. Jade gritted her teeth and took a deep breath, before standing up. She smiled and reached Cat.

"Hey, Cat! Wanna leave my roommate breathe?" She joked and accepted happily Cat's hug.

"Thank you." Beck mouthed at Jade closed the door.

Jade smirked and glanced at her friend. "So... How are you, Cat?"

"I'm perfect! I love my apartment and I get along well with Sam! Also, we started earning our first money as babysitters! Oh! I almost forgot! I brought you apple pie!" She exclaimed happily and grabbed a bag from the floor and handed to Beck.

"Ugh... Thanks. This pie seems, um... _delicious_." Beck muttered.

Jade laughed. "Beck hates apples. He likes all the fruit expect for apples." She told Cat.

Cat pouted. "Oh... Really?" She asked Beck sadly.

Beck smiled. "Yes, I really _hate _apples. But I'll try to eat a piece of the pie you brought us." He told Cat sweetly and rubbed the top of her head, making her giggle. Then, he went to the kitchen. Jade motioned Cat to sit on the couch. Cat bounce until the couch and sat next to Sam, followed by Jade.

"Do you like my dress, Jadey?" Cat asked her friend.

Jade bit her lip. She really hated it but she didn't want to make Cat sad at Christmas. "It's awesome. I really like the... um... the pink color and... and those strawberries on it..." She replied, faking a smile.

"She thinks it's awful and she doesn't want to make you sad." Sam blurted.

"Really?" Cat asked Jade.

"Yes." Jade replied.

Cat shrugged. "It's cool. I've missed your insults." Cat mumbled.

**-Midnight-**

Beck poked gently Cat on her shoulder to wake her up. "Hey... Cat... C'mon, wake up." He whispered to her ear. Cat groaned and grabbed a pillow from the couch to cover her head.

Sam gritted her teeth. "Just. Wake. Her. UP!" She muttered.

"I'm trying!" Beck replied.

"Try harder!" Jade and Sam ordered him at the same time.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you're not sisters? Maybe there was a mix-up at the hospital." He told them bitterly.

"She's sleeping on my lap!" Sam shouted.

"You're lucky, you have her head on her lap. I have her legs!" Jade told Sam angrily. "She kicked me twice!"

"It was your fault. You were the ones who let her _rest _a little after dinner..." Beck told them.

"Okay! It was our fault! Now, wake her up!" Sam shouted.

"Don't shout at him!" Jade told Sam. Beck and Sam glanced at her with a questioning look.

"Why do you care about him? Two seconds ago, you were insulting him." Sam told her.

"I don't care about him!" Jade explained. "But you don't know him. He's too stubborn. If you shout at him, he won't help us. Believe me, I know." She stated.

Beck shrugged. "She's right." He muttered.

Sam sighed and threw her head back. "Fine. I'll stop shouting. I'm gonna count to ten calmly. When I get to ten, I hope Cat is awake." Sam stated softly.

Jade shook her head. "Nah... This is especially the worst method with Beck." She told Sam.

"Why?"

"We broke up because of this method." Jade said.

"What do you want me to do in order to make you help us?" Sam questioned Beck.

"Stop talking for a while." He replied. Sam turned her head and looked at the other side. Beck focused on Cat again. He knelt down next to her. "Hey... C'mon, Cat... Wake up." He told Cat as he poked her again.

Cat slowly opened her eyes and glanced at Beck. Beck smiled innocently. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. "Wh-What happened?" She mumbled.

"You fell asleep." Beck answered.

"She woke up?" Jade asked.

"Finally!" Sam exclaimed. Both Jade and Sam stood up, throwing Cat on Beck. Beck and Cat fell on the floor. Cat giggled.

"This is fun!" She said. "Beck, you're a soft mattress!" Cat told him.

"Great. I'll think of being a professional mattress." Beck replied sarcastically and pushed Cat off of him softly. Beck stood up and glanced at Jade and Sam. "Thanks for that." He told them bitterly.

"Our pleasure." Sam and Jade responded simultaneously.

Cat buried her face on the carpet. "I wanna sleep..." She mumbled.

"Okay... We're leaving." Sam announced.

"No. You don't have to leave. It's too late. You shouldn't go outside alone. Where's your hotel?" Jade asked her.

"Away from here." Sam replied.

"Okay, then... You can sleep here." Beck suggested.

"Oh, yeah! Of course you can! Cat can sleep on Beck's bed." Jade stated. Beck glared at her. "What? Do you have a problem with that?" She asked him.

"No. No, I don't. What about Sam?" He asked.

"I want Jade's bed." Sam announced.

"WHAT?! I'm not giving you my bed!" Jade shouted at her.

Sam shrugged. "Too bad. I said it first." She muttered and walked to Jade's bedroom. "I don't want anyone to bother me!" She shouted and closed the door behind her.

"You know what?" Beck asked Jade.

"What?" Jade replied, gritting teeth.

"She reminds me of you so much..." He stated.

"I know." She agreed and glanced at Cat, who was sleeping on the floor. "Hey... We forgot about Cat."

Beck looked at their friend and chuckled. "Oh, yeah... I'll take her to my room." He said and knelt down. He put his arms around Cat and lifted her. He stood up and walked to his bedroom.

Jade reached her bedroom and opened the door without knocking. Sam looked at her and opened her mouth to speak, when Jade cut her off and talked first. "It's my room, I don't have to knock." She stated, grabbed her pajamas and exited the bedroom.

**-Later-**

Jade sat on the floor, next to the Christmas tree and stared outside the window. Beck threw two pillows next to her and sat on the floor.

"Hey... What are you watching?" He asked her softly.

Jade shrugged. "Nothing." She muttered.

"Are you mad that we have to sleep on the floor while Cat and Sam have our beds?" Beck inquired.

She shook her head. "I'm cool with it. Besides, we volunteered." She answered.

"Then, what's wrong?" He asked her.

"You know what's wrong. What's wrong with me _every Christmas_?" She questioned.

"Oh... Your parents?"

"I heard you talking on the phone with your family. Everyone called you. They care about you."

"Oh, c'mon... Your brother called you, too..." Beck told her.

She chuckled bitterly. "Yeah... _Only _my brother. I'm lucky to have at least one person who cares about me. But, even though he's the only one who cares about me, he never bought me a Christmas present. Never. Only you and Cat bought me presents..." She muttered. Beck kept staring at her. "This year, I got at least Cat's present. And I'm happy that there's still a person that cares about me." She added sadly.

"I'm sure there is another person that got you a present." Beck whispered.

"I told you... My brother never-"

"I didn't mean your brother." Beck interrupted her.

"Well... Sam didn't buy me eith-"

"I didn't mean Sam either." He cut her off again.

Jade turned and glanced at him. "Then...?" She stopped.

Beck handed her a little box, wrapped with black paper. "Here. Merry Christmas, Jade." He whispered.

Jade smiled slightly. "It's too small to have scissors in it..." She muttered. They chuckled.

"It doesn't have scissors. It has something more... _special_." Beck told her.

Jade squinted at him. She opened the box and took a necklace out of it. "It's the..."

"My 'J' necklace. I don't think I'm gonna need it, so I gave it to you to wear it if you want." He finished her sentence.

"It's pretty cute. And you know that I don't use the word 'cute' a lot..." She stated. "Anyway... I have something for you, too." She added.

"What? Really?" Beck asked her in surprise.

"Why is it so weird?"

"Um... I don't know... It's just... unexpected." He muttered.

"Beck. We were dating almost four years. You know I hate being predictable." She replied. Beck shrugged. "Anyway... Here it is your present." She gave him a bigger box.

"Is it gonna explode?" Beck asked her before opening his present.

Jade shook her head. "No, it's not gonna explode. You won't like it, but I had no time to buy you a good present. Sorry."

"All that matters is that you got me a present. I didn't expect that. Every present id acceptable." He responded.

"Even the can of lemonade?"

Beck glanced at her. "Is it a can of lemonade?"

"No. It's something _home-made_." She replied. Beck opened the box and took out of it a bottle of lemonade. He chuckled. "I made it." She told him.

"Should I drink it?"

"Yes, I tried it. It's okay." She replied.

**-Meanwhile-**

Cat woke up and let her eyes wander all around the room. She stood up slowly and opened the bedroom's door. She got out of Beck's bedroom and walked to the living room quietly. She looked at Beck and Jade sitting next to the Christmas tree and exchanging gifts.

She smiled and ran to the bedroom again. She reached her coat and searched the pockets. She took out of it a mistletoe. She giggled and ran again to the living room. She slowly and silently approached Jade and Beck and stayed behind of them, hanging the mistletoe above them. She cleared her throat.

Jade and Beck looked up and glanced at the mistletoe. Jade glared at her and Beck squinted at the mistletoe.

"Um... Jade? Is this what I think it is?" Beck asked Jade.

Cat laughed and looked at them. "Yes, it is!" She answered. "C'mon, Jadey... You know what to do..." Cat sang to her.

Jade shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!" Cat shouted.

Jade looked at Beck with a pleading look. Beck widened his eyes and shrugged. Jade groaned. "Okay! Only because it's the mistletoe!" She exclaimed angrily and glanced at her ex-boyfriend. "Um... Beck?"

"Yeah?" Beck replied.

"Um... It's the... ugh... you know..." She gulped. "It's the..."

"The mistletoe?" Beck finished her sentence.

"Yeah. So... ugh..."

"I'm leaving. I'll you guys _alone_..." Cat giggled and hung the mistletoe to one of the Christmas tree's branches and left the living room.

Beck and Jade looked at each other. They both leaned forward slowly. They were thrilled yet hesitant to kiss. Their last kiss was months ago. Finally, their lips met in a sweet kiss. Once they pulled apart, they stared into each other's eyes for a second.

Jade decided to break the awkward gaze between them and lowered her head. "Um... Yeah..."

Beck rubbed the back of her head and looked at the mistletoe. "So... Goodnight." He mumbled.

"Yeah, goodnight." Jade replied and they lay on their handy 'beds' which were made for that night.

* * *

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes but I had no time to check it! Please REVIEW! :D**


	5. S01E05, Noises in the Dark

**Hello guys! New episode is up! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They always make me happy! But, I have to warn you... This chapter is so random! I just had to write a new episode, and this is what popped into my head! Please enjoy and don't forget to check out the VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE END!  
**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Noises in the Dark_

Jade always loved cold. At winter, she didn't need a blanket. She loved the feeling of the cold around her body. At summer, she always let her bedroom's windows open... She never liked sweating, especially when she could avoid it.

She was sitting on the couch, the wind coming from the window and blowing her hair, watching a horror movie on the TV. Beck entered the living room and suddenly felt cold.

"What the...?" He muttered and glanced at Jade. "Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"Is the AC open?" He inquired.

Jade shook her head. "No. Why?"

"Because it's kinda-" He stopped and sighed, realizing what was happening. "Jade. You're not in your room now. When you go to your room to sleep, you can leave the windows open. I know you like cold but I don't."

"Oh, c'mon! It's summer!" Jade replied and took her eyes off of the television.

"I don't care." Beck mumbled and walked to the window. He closed it and turned to look at Jade, who was glaring at him. "You can open it when we go for sleep." He stated.

"Fine. But I'm gonna leave this window open."

"Fine. I'll keep my door closed so I'll be okay."

"Fine."

"Yeah, fine." Beck replied and walked to the couch. He sat next to her and grabbed the remote. "What are you watching?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I think it's 'The 1408'. But I'm not sure. I only pay attention to this guy, who has started losing it. He's completely insane. If you think of it, it's sad." She stated, watching blankly at the TV. "He was so sure that the room was fine and he wouldn't die... And now he's about to pee on his pants. I bet he's gonna die in the end." Jade announced.

Beck squinted at her. "We've seen this movie. We know his dies in the end!" Beck replied angrily.

"We do? Oh! Of course, we do!" She exclaimed happily. "I remember it!"

Beck rolled his eyes, letting a loud sigh. "Whatever. I'm changing it."

Jade grabbed the remote from his hands before he could manage to press a button and hid it behind her back. "No! I wanna see the whole movie!" She shouted.

Beck groaned. "Jade! You've seen this movie before!" He exclaimed angrily.

"I don't care! I want to see it one more time!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"It's late! You're gonna fall asleep on the couch and I'm not taking you to your room." Beck announced.

Jade shrugged. "I don't care. I'm not gonna fall asleep here. But, even if I do, I'll sleep on the couch. I'm good." She stated and made herself comfortable on the couch before focusing again on the movie. And making herself comfortable on the couch meant that she rested her legs on Beck's lap and burying her body into the corner of the couch.

When the movie finally ended, Beck yawned and rubbed his eyes, glancing at Jade. He blinked a couple of times before realizing that his roommate was sleeping. He rolled his eyes and stood up, letting Jade's legs fell on the couch, where he was sitting a few seconds ago. When he reached his bedroom's door, he took a look at Jade and shrugged.

"I'm not taking her to her bed." He told to himself and and entered his bedroom. As soon as he closed his door, he let a sigh and opened it again. "Never mind..." He mumbled as he approached Jade and slowly lifted her, trying not to wake her up.

He took her to her bedroom and lay her to her room. He suppressed a yawn and walked to the living room to make sure that everything was alright before going to bed. Beck looked at the closed window and furrowed his eyebrows. He finally sighed and opened it before going to his bedroom and closing the door behind him.

**-Two hours later-**

Jade felt someone poking her shoulder softly and opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a couple of times to make her vision more clear and glared at Beck, who was standing above her, smiling innocently.

"I'm sleeping." She mumbled and turned to the other side, covering her face with her pillow.

"Jade... Wake up for a sec." Beck whispered to her ear.

"I woke up. Now, I'm sleeping." She replied bitterly and closed her eyes. Beck pouted and grabbed her pillow, throwing it away. "What the-"

"Listen to me." He ordered, interrupting her.

Jade gave him a death glare and pursed her lips. "Fine. Talk. I'm listening." She muttered, gritting her teeth.

"I heard something." He stated.

Jade chuckled and sat up. "You heard something?" Beck nodded. "Beck... Don't you think you're too old to 'hear something' in the middle of the night?" She asked him, stifling a smirk.

"No... You don't understand. I heard something falling and breaking at the living room. And I came here to ask you if you had heard it, too. But, apparently, you haven't." He told her, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, I didn't hear _anything_. Maybe it's from upstairs. Did you check the apartment?"

"No. I first came here."

"Good. Then, go check." She ordered him. "I'll sleep again."

"And what if there's actually someone in the apartment?" Beck inquired.

"Then, if I'm lucky, they'll kill you and I'll sleep peacefully, while you 'rest in peace'..." She told him, smirking and raising her eyebrows.

"It's not funny."

"Yes, it is. And, just to make you feel better, I'm coming with you." She told him and stood up.

"Whatever you say..." Beck mumbled.

He rolled his eyes and walked out of Jade's room, followed by her. When they were about to enter the living room, they heard a noise from the inside of it.

"Oh my God! What was that?!" Jade shouted and grabbed Beck's shoulders, pulling him in front of her.

He chuckled. "What's wrong, Jade? You afraid?" He teased her.

"Shut up! What the hell was that noise?" She whispered.

"I don't know. If I knew, I would tell you!" He replied angrily and took a step in the living room. Jade hesitated for a second, before following him and walking behind of him. "Wait here. I'm moving closer." He whispered to her and started approaching the couch, where the noise came from.

Jade bit her lip and watched him as he reached the couch and looked all around. "Be careful." She muttered.

"Relax."

"I am relaxed."

"No, you're not." Beck stated calmly.

"I said I'm relaxed! And if I say that I'm relaxed, means that I'm actually relax-" A glass from the table next to her fell to the floor and broke, cutting her off. "OH MY GOD!" She shrieked and ran to hide behind of Beck. She pushed him to the table. "Kill him! I'm too young and beautiful to die!" She shouted.

Beck squinted at the table and knelt down, to look under it. He laughed and stretched his arms underneath of the table to catch the 'invader'. "Hey... C'mon..." He muttered.

"What is there?" Jade asked him, approaching him slowly, making sure to keep a safe distance.

"A cute kitten." Beck replied and stood up to look at her, holding in his arms an orange and fat kitten, with big, blue eyes.

"Gross." She replied. "Did that thing threw the vase?"

"Yep. And I'm sure that this kitten is responsible of the noises we heard." Beck pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever. How did it get in here?"

"Um... I think that it's 'she'..." Beck corrected her.

"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. I'm gonna call this thing 'it'. No matter what. Now, how did _it _get in?"

"_She _probably got in the apartment from the open window." Beck responded.

"I told you that we shouldn't let the window open!" Jade shouted at him. Beck gave her an emotionless stare. "Maybe it was my mistake." Jade whispered.

Beck nodded. "Now, what are we gonna do with this?" Beck showed her the kitten, which was staring into her blue eyes.

"It freaks me out. It's like I look into my eyes." Jade stated with a frown.

Beck took a look at the little cat in his arms. "Oh, yeah! You have the same color of eyes!" He announced.

"Yeah... Never mind. Just throw _it _away."

"What?"

"Just throw this thing out from the window or something."

"C'mon, Jadeeeeee..." Beck muttered, looking at her with puppy eyes.

"What?!"

"Let's just keep _her_." Beck suggested.

"No!"

"You can't leave a sweet creature like this alone, can you?" Beck asked her. He lifted the kitten and placed it next to his face, looking at her.

"I can."

"Aww... C'mon, Jade... I know you like her..." Beck said in a baby voice.

Jade glanced at Beck and the kitten and sighed loudly and looked at the ceiling. "Fine." She muttered. "You can keep it. But you're gonna take care of it and I'm picking the name." She added.

Beck nodded. "Okay, fine. I'll take care of her."

"Are you sure it's girl?"

"Yes. My aunt had one cat and I can recognize a female." He assured her. "Now... What's the name?"

"Kitten."

"Yes, it's a little kitten. Now, the name."

"Her name is Kitten." Jade restated coldly.

Beck squinted at her. "Wh-What? Kitten? I... I don't think it's a-"

"I SAID IT'S KITTEN!" She cut him off, shouting.

"Okay... Her name is Kitten..." Beck muttered and caressed Kitten's head softly.

"Good. Now, let's just sleep." Jade suggested and walked to her room.

Beck followed her and got in his room, holding the little cat in his arms.

**-The next morning-**

Jade exited her bedroom and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee. She opened a cupboard and grabbed the jar with the sugar. She took a spoon and added some sugar to her coffee.

"Three sugars, huh?" She heard a voice from behind.

She turned to see Beck standing at the door. Jade let a sigh. "As always." She muttered shrugging.

"I still can't understand..." Beck started, walking to her.

"What can't you understand?" Jade asked him, focused again on her coffee.

"Why don't you like people to know that you want three instead of two sugars in your coffee?"

"I... I don't know. It's just... People may think that I'm... um... you know... _sweet_."

Beck chuckled. "Why would they think of that?"

"It's just a stupid thought, okay? I like people knowing that I want two sugars. The end."

Beck suppressed a grin and took a bowl, filled it with milk and let it next to the kitchen door. Then, he grabbed a cup and after he filled it with coffee without adding any sugar, he took a croissant and sat on the kitchen table. He took a bite of his croissant and glanced at Jade.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"What? Oh! Nothing... I'm just wondering... I don't remember waking up from the couch and going to my bed last night..." She said.

Beck bit his lip. "Of course you did. You were just too tired and you don't remember it. Besides, I told you that I would never take you to your room again. Right?"

"Yeah, right... So, ha! I told you I would go to my bedroom by myself!"

"Yes, Jade... You were right and I was wrong. Happy now?" He asked her bitterly.

Jade approached him and took a seat next to him. "Aw, Beck... You don't have to be mad for being proved wrong... It happens to everyone!" She told him, faking a smile. "Expect for me." She added and smiled at him evilly.

Beck rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. "Whatever." He whispered and glanced at Kitten, who just entered the kitchen and started drinking her milk.

"You know... I guess we have to buy some supplies for Kitten, right?" Jade asked him, looking at the orange kitten.

"Obviously."

"Don't reply to me sarcastically!" Jade shouted at him.

Beck groaned. "I didn't reply sarcastically!" He shouted back.

"Yes, you did!"

"I did not! And, by the way, do you know that-" He stopped and let a sigh. "I'm not gonna continue this conversation. That's enough. I'm going out. Do you want anything?"

"Yes. To take this thing with you. I don't wanna stay alone with it."

Beck faked a smile. "Too bad. I'm taking her with me. I'm gonna buy supplies for her."

"Well... I guess you have to take her to a vet, too."

"I'll arrange an appointment today." Beck replied and walked to his room to dress up before Jade could respond.

Jade rolled her eyes and glared at the little kitten. "I hate you." She muttered and continued drinking her coffee.

* * *

**Okay guys... If you're reading this, please pay attention. I've planned what some of the next episodes will be. Let's say that I have ideas until the episode 9. If you have any ideas or suggestions for episode plots, please feel free to send me a message! I would prefer a PM instead of a review. But, if you're a guest and you can't send me a message, then you can tell me your ideas on my Formspring:**

** www. formspring. me/Kellouka2  
**

**So, please, if you have any ideas, suggestions, or even complaints, feel free to tell me! I really need your help! Gimme some new episode plots please!  
**

**And don't forget to review! Whoever review or give me ideas, will get the summary to the next episode! :D So, REVIEW!  
**


	6. S01E06, Babysitting

__**I'm extremely sorry for the late update guys! The chapter was ready but I hadn't my own Internet connection, so I couldn't upload it. :'( I'm truly sorry. Also, I had promised you that I would PM to everyone who reviewed or gave me ideas ofr upcoming episodes, writing them the summary of the chapter I was gonna upload, but due to the problem I had, I didn't send anyone the summary. But, from now on, everyone who reviews or gives me ideas for upcoming episodes will have a summary of the chapter I'm gonna upload! Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy! :)**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Babysitting_

Jade groaned and tried to fall asleep again, but the continuous knocking at the door couldn't let her. She yawned and streched her arms before rubbing her eyes and standing up. She walked shuffling until Beck's door.

"Beck? Are you in?" She asked. No response. Meanwhile, the annoying knocking at the door couldn't stop. "Beck!"

Beck opened the door and yawned. He glanced at her, trying to suppress another yawn and frowned. "I hope there's a good reason why you woke me up." He mumbled.

Kitten emerged from the inside of his bedroom. She tangled between his legs and looked at Jade.

"Your cat is glaring at me." Jade told him.

"Stop being paranoid..." He told her. "Now, why did you wake me up?" He asked her.

"Because there's someone knocking the door! Did you hear anything?" She asked him.

Beck stared at her blankly. "Obviously not." He replied bitterly.

Jade slapped his forehead. "Don't be sarcastic!" She shouted at him.

Beck chuckled. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Seven in the morning! That's why I'm freaking out! I'm serious, if the one who's knocking at our door so early is _again _that Charlotte chick, I'm gonna cut her neck with my scissors." Jade grumbled, scowling at him.

"It's illegal to cut people's necks with a pair of scissors."

"What about cutting her fingers?"

"Nope."

"One of her fingers?" Beck shook his head. "Her nose?" Beck rolled his eyes. "Her tongue?" He kept looking at her with an expressionless face, as he leaned against the door. Jade stared at him and sighed. "Can I _at least _yell at her?" She asked, trying to sound and seem polite.

Beck laughed. "Sure, Jade. You can. Only if there's not an important reason why she's knocking the door. Deal?" He asked her, grinning.

Jade nodded. "Deal." She gave him her biggest smile, which disappeared when she heard another knock at the door. "Did you hear that?" She asked him angrily.

"Yes, Jade. I did hear that." He replied.

"_Beck! Jade! C'mon, guys... Wake up! It's important!_" Charlotte's voice told them.

"Oh... Of course it is..." Jade muttered and walked to the door.

Beck widened his eyes and followed her. Before she could open the door, he grabbed her wrist. Jade glared at him. "Don't yell at her. She said it's important." Beck ordered her.

"I'm the one who's gonna judge that." She snapped at him and yanked her hand to escape from his grip. Beck ran a hand through his messy from the sleep hair and sighed loudly.

Jade opened the door. "Wha-" Jade stopped when she saw Charlotte's red from the crying eyes. Jade frowned. "What happened?" She asked her concerned.

"My... My husband... He had a car accident. I-I have to go to the hospital. But I can't leave Matt and Luce alone..." Charlotte stated, trying to suppress a sob.

Jade glanced at Beck. He bit his lip. "What do you want us to do?" He asked softly.

"I know it's crazy, but... You're the only ones that I trust in the whole building. My parents are far away so I can't let the kids there... Can you look after them until I get back home? I swear, I'll try to return as soon as possible. I'll try to return tonight. It's just-"

"Don't worry. We'll take care of Matt and Luce. We have a day-off today, so we can take care of them." Jade cut her off. Beck glanced at Jade with a questioning look. She looked at him and shrugged. "What?"

"I... It's just... I didn't expect you to... you know... agree." He explained.

"Don't you agree?" Jade asked him back.

"Of course I do! I'd love to help." He said and smiled at Charlotte.

Charlotte smiled back. "Thank you, guys... I really appreciate it..." She muttered and brushed a tear from her cheek.

"Okay... Are you leaving now?" Jade inquired.

Charlotte nodded. "As soon as I can." She replied.

"Okay, then... I'm coming to your apartment in a minute to pick up the kids." Beck announced.

"Sure, Beck. I'll be waiting. Thanks again, kids... I don't even know how to-"

"Shh... Don't mention it. Just go to get ready." Jade interrupted.

Charlotte smiled and walked away. Beck glanced at Jade. "I'm gonna put something on." He told her.

Jade shrugged. "Okay, so am I." She responded and walked to her bedroom.

Beck entered his bedroom and grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He dressed up quickly and got out of his bedroom. He opened the apartment's door and reached Charlotte's apartment. He knocked the door a couple of times. Footsteps were heardcoming closer and suddenly a little boy with green eyes opened the door. Beck squinted at ther boy and smiled politely.

"Well, hello there..." He greeted him.

"Who are you?" The boy asked him.

"I'm Beck. Where's your mom?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to talk to her for a sec."

"Are you dating her?"

Beck widened his eyes and chuckled. "What? Of course not! Your mom loves your dad."

"I don't think she does... Daddy didn't return from work last night. I don't know where he is... Maybe he left us." The boy muttered and lowered his head.

Beck bit his bottom lip. "He didn't." He replied.

"How do you know?"

"Believe me, okay? Your dad still loves you, your little sister and your mom. And he'll come back." Beck assured him.

The boy shrugged. "Okay, then. I'm Matt." He told Beck.

"Nice to meet you. Now, where's your mother?"

"She's-"

"Hi Beck!" Charlotte cut her son off. "This is Matt." She showed him to Beck.

"Yeah, we've met..." Beck replied and rubbed the top of Matt's head.

"Matt? Beck is here to take you and Luce. You're gonna spend the day at he and his friend's apartment." Charlotte told her son. "I know it'll be difficult, but-"

"Yaaay! Let's go!" Matt shouted happily and threw himself on Beck, wrapping his arms around Beck's waist.

"Okay, okay! That's great. Where's Luce?" Beck asked Charlotte.

"She's sleeping. I'm gonna get her. Oh! And... she's only two years old. She needs extra attention." She raised an eyebrow.

Beck widened his eyes. He gulped. "Um... Does she... ugh... you know... does she uses... _diapers_?" Beck asked.

Charlotte nodded. "Yes, she does."

Beck took a deep breath. "Okay... Do you need any help with the stuff?"

"No, I'm good." She replied and walked in her apartment.

Matt glanced at Beck. "Do you leave with someone?"

"Yes."

"Is he good like you?"

"_She _is mean and you may think she's weird. But I think everything is gonna be fine. Just... Just don't hug and touch her a lot..." Beck stated.

"You live with a girl?" Beck nodded. Matt grinned. "Nice..." Beck chuckled.

Charlotte emerged from the inside of the apartment holding a little girl who was sleeping in her arms and a bag.

"Okay... This bag contains all the baby supplies you'll need and some of Matt's clothes, just in case he gets dirty. I've also put in it this apartment's keys in case you need something and a little piece of paper in case you need to call me." She told Beck.

"Okay... Just give me something." Charlotte handed him the bag and they started walking to Beck and Jade's apartment.

Once they reached the door, Beck knocked. Jade opened the door and glanced at Charlotte. "Come in." She told them and made them some space to enter the apartment.

Beck let the bag on the couch and looked at Charlotte. "Okay... I guess I have to go. Matt, mommy will go to daddy. He has a problem and I have to help him. I'll try to return until tonight."

"Take your time." Jade told her.

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"Never call me sweetheart ever again." Jade muttered coldly.

"Okay! So... Matt, you're in charge. Kinda. You'll listen to Beck and Jade and you'll help them with Luce because they don't know how to take care of a baby. Okay?" Matt nodded. Charlotte knelt down and kissed her son's cheek. "Don't be naughty, please..." She whispered to his ear.

"I won't." Matt muttered and kissed his mom's cheek before hugging her tight.

"Watch out. I'm still holding Luce..." Charlotte told him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, baby..." Charlotte stood up and glanced at Jade. "Will you take her?" She questioned.

Jade took a deep breath and nodded. "Sure." She muttered and opened her arms to welcome the sleeping baby. As soon as Luce was put into Jade's arms, she curled into her embrace and continued her peaceful sleep.

Charlotte pecked her daughter's forehead and gave her son another embrace before walking to the door. "I'll call you! And if you need anything, give a call. Ask Matt if you have ny problems with Luce and feel free to call me if he gets too naughty. Luce needs-"

"We'll be fine!" Jade cut her off.

"Okay... Bye!" Charlotte muttered and walked away.

Beck glared at Jade. "You didn't have to interrupt. She's just worried."

"Everything is gonna be just fine. She needs to relax." Jade replied and glanced at Luce. "I'm gonna take her to my bed to sleep." She stated and walked away.

Matt took a look at Beck. "What's her name?"

"Jade." Beck replied. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure!" Beck chuckled. Matt started bouncing and followed Beck to he kitchen.

**-Later-**

Jade was sitting on the couch, watching TV, when Matt jumped to the couch. Jade glared at him. "Why did you do that?" She asked him angrily.

Matt didn't seem to notice her angry tone. He just shrugged. "I felt like it." He answered and lay on the couch, resting his head on Jade's lap. "What are you watching?"

"A reality show."

"Mom says reality shows are stupid, fake and lame." Matt commented.

"I don't like them either. I just wanna know which of them is gonna die." She replied, staring at Matt blankly.

"You want to see dead people?" Matt asked her innocently.

"Yeah! What's your problem?" She snapped at him.

"Nothing!" Matt shouted.

Jade frowned. "Good." She murmured and focused again on he TV screen.

After two minutes of slience, Matt spoke again. "You know what?"

Jade threw her head back and groaned loudly. "Nooooo!" She grumbled. She turned her head and glanced at Matt. He was looking at her sadly. She sighed. "Okay... What?"

"I think you're awesome." Matt stated.

Jade narrowed her eyes at him. "You... What?"

"I think you're awesome."

"Why?"

"Because you remind me of the girl I like. She's all dark, cold and mean. She insults everyone and she likes blood and death. When we had to draw a picture for our favorite place, she drew a cemetery." Matt explained.

"How old is she?"

"Seven."

Jade nodded. "She's definitely awesome." She commented and looked at the TV again.

"Are you dating Beck?"

Jade widened her eyes and couched. "What?!" She shrikied. "How did you think of that?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't know... I just think that you two fit together. You're both hot and good-looking. Besides, you live together."

"We're friends. We live together because we can't affort renting a house on our own. We _were _dating while we were at high school."

"Why did you break up?"

"We were different."

"Differencies make people come closer. You are different than him, but that makes you a perfect couple. You and Beck have two opposite characters, fact that makes a relationship full of different qualities. As a couple, you'll be definitely hot, good, mean, unscarable, hesistant, brave, terrifying... People with different characters make the best couples!" Jade approached him and started searching for something at his back. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm just searching for the 'pause' button..." Jade muttered and continued looking at his back. Matt stood up. "Hey! I was in the middle of something!" Jade grumbled.

Matt glanced at her. "Are you avoiding something?"

"Okay... When did you become all clever? You're too young to be clever." She stated.

Matt stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm a clever seven-year-old." He crossed his arms and raised his head proudly.

Jade rolled her eyes. She grabbed a pillow and threw it to him. "Here's what I think for the clever seven-year-olds!" Jade told him.

"Hey! That wasn't cool!" He shouted.

"I don't care!" Jade shouted back.

Matt pouted and sat on the floor, staring at her angrily. "I'm not gonna talk to you." He stated.

Jade fake gasped and covered her mouth. "That hurt!" She told him, feigning shock.

Matt turned his head to the other side. Beck entered the living room. "Guys! Why were you shouting? Can you please stop?" He told them. He glanced at them and stopped. He squinted at Matt and then glared at Jade. "What happened?" He questioned her.

"Why are you looking at me?" Jade asked him back.

Beck sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just stop shouting. Luce was about to sleep."

"That girl sleeps a lot." Jade murmured.

"That's babies' job! They need sleep!" Matt told her.

"You said that you wouldn't talk to me again! Don't break your promise! I was perfect without hearing your annoying voice." Jade told him.

"Beck!" Matt shouted.

"Beck!" Jade restated.

"Guys!" Beck yelled at them. "Just stop arguing!" He ordered.

Matt and Jade looked at the floor awkwardly. "He started it." Jade mumbled.

"She started it." Matt corrected.

"I don't care who started it. I just want you to stop shouting because Luce will wake-" Luce's crying cut him off. "... up." Beck finished his sentence.

"I'm going to make her sleep. Just to show to _someone _that I know how to take care of a child." Jade told him, scowling at Matt.

She walked in her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Beck shook his head and sat on the couch. "So... why were you two arguin-"

"_BECK!_" Jade shouted from her bedroom.

"WHAT?" Beck asked.

"_That thing needs to be changed!_" She replied.

"Oh, no..." Beck muttered and stood up. "I was afraid of this moment..."

"Do you need any help?" Matt stood up and asked Beck.

"No, I don't need you to tell me what to do. I want you to change your sister by yourself because I can't do it and I bet Jade can't either." Beck replied.

**-Late at night-**

Jade was sleeping in a sleeping bag on the living room. Beck was sleeping next to her in his own sleeping bag. Luce started crying, waking up Jade. She rubbed her eyes and nudged Beck forcefully.

Beck groaned and opened his eyes. "What the...?" He glanced at Jade. "What happened?" He inquired.

"Don't hear it?" She asked him back.

"What?" He stopped and listened carefully. "Oh my God... Is it Luce?"

"Probably. You're going. I went the previous time." She stated and covered her head with the blanket.

Beck sighed and stood up. He yawned and entered Jade's room. He approached Luce and lifted her softly. He started rocking her gently, suppressing a yawn.

"C'mon, baby girl... Just sleep again..." He mumbled as he started pacing through the bedroom. Luce rested her head on his shoulder and slowly fell into peaceful sleep. Her little body relaxed and she was finally asleep. Beck stopped and glanced at her. He kissed the top of her head and slowly let her on Jade's bed again, making sure that she was fully protected by pillows all around her.

He got in the living room again and lay down. "Is she asleep?" Jade asked him without opening her eyes.

"No, but I was too bored to calm her down and make her sleep. Can't you hear her crying?" Beck replied sarcastically and closed his eyes.

"Oh... Okay, then..." Jade muttered in her sleep. Suddenly, she opened her eyes wide open and sat up. "What?!" She asked him.

Beck chuckled. "Relax. She's asleep." He assured her. "Now, sleep."

Jade frowned. "I hope so..." She murmured and lay down again.

Her phone started buzzing. Both their cell phones were placed on Beck's side, next to the couch. Beck grapped her mobile phone and handed it to her. "Take it. It's probably Charlotte." He mumbled.

Jade gripped her phone and answered. "Hello?"

"_Hi, Jade. It's Charlotte. Everything okay?_"

"Yes, everything is just fine. What's happening there?"

"_Fortunately nothing serious. But we have to wait until the morning for some results..._"

"That's okay... I'm glad your husband is okay..."

"_Yeah... Thanks so much. See you, Jade._"

"See you. Goodnight." Jade replied and hung up. "Her husband is fine. They're coming in the morning." She announced.

"That's good. Gimme your phone." Beck replied.

"Why?"

Beck opened his eyes and glanced at her. "Just to place it again where it was."

"No. I'm sure you want to check my messages. I'm not doing you this favor, Beck Oliver." Jade stated.

"Jade... You're being paranoid. Just let me place it-"

"I'm gonna do it."

"You can't."

"Why can't I?"

"Jade..."

"WHAT?! Don't you think I'm capable of doing it by myself?" She snapped at him.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just do it." He muttered.

Jade sat up and glared at Beck. Then, she took a deep breath and streched her body to reach the other side of Beck, where they had put their cell phones. She almost threw her phone, which landed under the couch instead of next to it. She scowled at Beck.

"Great. That's your fault." Jade told him.

"Wh-What? How can this be my fault?!" Beck asked her.

"You were blocking my way."

"I offered to do it! But you were too stubborn to accept that!"

"Don't turn this around on me!" Jade shouted.

"Don't shout! You're gonna wake them up!" He hissed her.

"I don't care. I want my phone."

"Let me catch it for you..." He told her and sat up. He was about to grab her phone, when she fell on him.

"No! I can do it by myself!" She told him.

"Get off of me!" Beck grumbled.

"Not until I grip my phone!" Jade replied.

"I can't breathe!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic..." She responded and streched her arm to reach her mobile phone under the couch.

"Jade!" Beck chocked out.

"Shut. Up!"

"Make me!"

Jade let herself free and she lay on Beck's stomach. Beck closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Jade kept on trying to catch her mobile phone.

"You can't do it! Just get off of me and I'll catch it." Beck told her.

"No!" Beck groaned and stifled a huge urge to swear, as Jade was still on him, trying to take her phone.

Matt entered the living room slowly and looked at them. Beck glanced at him. "Matt?"

Jade sat up and took a look at Matt concerned. "What happened?" She asked him.

Matt rubbed his eyes. "I... I had a bad dream..."

"Did you dream of Jade?" Beck guessed.

Jade gave him a glare. Beck smiled innocently at her and sat up.

"No... I can't remember what it was, but it was really bad... It scared me. Can I sleep with you guys?" He asked shyly.

Beck and Jade exchanged a look. "Sure." Jade replied. "Beck? Can you catch my phone for me?" She asked him.

Beck sighed and grabbed her phone. He placed it next to his and lay down. "Okay... We have two sleeping bags, but if we open them, you can cover yourself." Beck told Matt.

Matt nodded. "Okay. Is this a problem?"

"No, of course it's not." Jade answered.

Matt lay down between Beck and Jade and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Matt..." Beck told him.

"Goodnight." He responded.

"Goodnight, Matt..." Jade told him.

Soon, Matt fell asleep. Beck was looking him, making sure that he was sleeping. When Matt fell asleep, Beck turned to the other side and closed his eyes.

Luce started crying again. Jade groaned. "Noooo!" She grumbled.

Beck didn't even opened his eyes. "Your turn." He stated.

"Oh, I know!" Jade exclaimed angrily and uncovered herself. She stood up and walked to her bedroom.

**-In the morning-**

Jade woke up and streched her arms. She looked around the living room. She didn't see anyone, so she stood up, rubbing her eyes.

"Beck!" She called.

"_Here_." Beck replied from his bedroom.

Jade entered his bedroom and watched Matt and Luce playing with Kitten on Beck's bed. Beck was sitting with them, watching them. Jade sat on the bed and glanced at Luce and Matt.

"Goodmorning..." She mumbled.

"Goodmorning!" Matt exclaimed happily and grabbed Kitten. He held her in his arms. Luce laughed and caressed Kitten's head.

"Did you talk with Charlotte?" Jade asked Beck.

He nodded. "They're on their way. They'll be here in a few minutes." He answered.

**-Later-**

Charlotte was in Beck's bedroom with her son, preparing Matt's and Luce's stuff. "So? Did you have fun with Beck and Jade?"

"Yes! They are so funny and cool and awesome! They have a little cat, Kitten! They argue all the time about food, TV and other silly stuff! Do you know they were dating? They broke up because they were fghting all the time and they were different." Matt stated.

"Wow! You're ready to give exams about Beck and Jade's life, baby..." Charlotte told him and rubbed the top of his head.

"They are both very good. Jade is a little weird but I have fun with her. I think Beck loves her." Matt announced.

Charlotte widened her eyes and glanced at Matt. "You can't be sure..." She told him.

"I think Jade's in love with him, too." Matt added.

"Matt..." Charlotte mumbled.

"Sorry, mom..."

"_I can't believe that!_" Jade shouted.

"_Calm down!_" Beck's voice shouted at her.

"_I can't calm down!_" Jade shrikied.

Charlotte and Matt exchanged a look. They exited Beck's bedroom and walked to Jade's one, where thje voices were coming from.

"That's insane! Where the hell is it?!" Jade shouted.

"Don't shout at me! It's not my fault or something!"

"Of course it is!"

"It's your phone! It's your job to know where it is! It's not my gault that you lost it." Beck stated.

Jade groaned. "Did you search under the couch?"

"Yes."

"Between the sleeping bags?"

"Yes."

"In the kitchen?"

"Yes, Jade..."

"In your bedroom?"

"Why would it be in my bedroom?"

Jade sighed. "I don't know..." She muttered.

Charlotte took a look at her son. "That's not right... We can't spy on them..." She whispered to Matt's ear.

"Oh, c'mon, mom..." Matt grumbled.

"Why don't we go finish packaging? Then, we'll go to our apartment, where daddy and Luce are."

"I wanna know where Jade's phone is..." Matt stated.

"Jade?"

"Uh?"

"I think I found your phone."

"Really? Where is it?"

"Under your bed!" Beck shouted at her.

"Don't you shout at me, Oliver..." Jade warned him.

"Oh, no... They startedf fighting again..."

"Just look under your bed! There it is!" He told her.

"Stop being bossy!" Jade grumbled. "And I can't kneel down."

"Why can't you?"

"You're the boy, you're the gentleman, you're kneeling down to pick my phone from under the bed."

Beck rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine." He mumbled and knelt down.

"Wait! I changed my mind! You'll check the messages!"

"I won't look at your messages!" Beck shouted.

"I don't believe you!" Jade knelt down next to Beck and tried to grab her phone. "Just let me-Ouch!" Jade's head hit with Beck's.

"Jade!"

"BECK!" They both rubbed their heads and glared at each other. They were sitting on the floor, holding their heads and scowling at each other.

"It's your fault." Beck mumbled.

"No, it's your fault."

"No, it's definitely your fault. You are you being so hysterical with your text messages, anyway? What are you talking about? Yoy're planning with your partner in crime how to murder me?" He asked her.

"No! I'm just talking with Cat about-" She paused.

Beck arched his eyebrows. "About...?"

"About... silly, girly, things. You don't need to know how Cat went through her last period, do you?"

Beck frowned. "No, I totally don't need and don't wanna know this..." He mumbled and stood up. "Take your phone." He handed her her cell phone. "And, believe me, I wasn't gonna go through the messages..." He told her and smiled. Then, he touched his head and winced. "That really hurts..." He muttered.

"I know... I'm sorry for being paranoid."

"You're Jade... You have the right to be paranoid."

Charlotte poked Matt and they went in Beck's bedroom again. "That wasn't right. What if-"

"What if they kissed? That would be awesome, wouldn't it?" Matt cut her off.

"Yes, it would. But it's rude interrupting someone when they speak." Charlotte told him.

Matt looked at his feet. "Sorry, mom..."

Charlotte laughed. "It's okay... Now, let's go. Beck and Jade are at the living room, now. Let's say 'goodbye'... I promise we'll visit them again. They live next door!" She told him and garbbed the bag with his and Luce's stuff.

"Sure. Just go to the living room. I'm coming in a minute. I wanna pee."

"Matt... You can pee at our apartment."

"No! I wanna pee now!" Matt shouted and ran outside the bedroom.

Charlotte chuckled and walked to the living room. Matt sneaked into Jade's room and took her phone. He quickly typed her password, 'ScissorLuv', and went through her text messages.

**From: Cat**

**To: Jade**

**Just talk to him!**

**From: Jade**

**To: Cat**

**I can't! Okay? We live together! Do think it's that simple?**

**From: Cat**

**To: Jade**

**YESSSSSSSSS! Maybe he loves you, too!**

**From: Jade**

**To: Cat**

**I don't care! I'm not gonna tell him A-N-Y-T-H-I-N-G! What if he doesn't? I will humiliate myself and our friendship will turn into 'awkward thing'.**

**From: Cat**

**To: Jade**

**Jade... You know that you and Beck don't have a 'friendship', do you? And what if he does love you? You'll get back together!**

**From: Jade**

**To: Cat**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Cat, I'm not gonna tell anything. That's all. Teh end.**

**From: Cat**

**To: Jade**

**Um... Jade? You know that you spelled 'The end' wrong, don't you?**

**From: Jade**

**To: Cat**

**I do. Don't correct me!**

**From: Cat**

**To: Jade**

**Okay! I'm sorry!**

**From: Jade **

**To: Cat**

**Bye.**

**From: Cat**

**To: Jade**

**Bye ,Jadey...**

**From: Jade **

**To: Cat**

**1. Never call me Jadey EVER AGAIN! 2. You placed the comma in the wrong place.**

**From: Cat**

**To: Jade**

**I'm sorry. We'll talk about your issue with Beck later.**

**From: Jade**

**To: Cat**

**No, we won't.**

* * *

**Okay guys... I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, but I really have no time to check the chapter before I upload it because I'm currently working on an one-shot and I have to start another requested story. So, yeah... Sorry. Please REVIEW! And, if you have any ideas, please PM me or visit my formspring page to suggest plots!**

**My Formspring:**

**formspring. me/Kellouka2**


	7. S01E07, Sick and Tired

**You hate me. You hate me. You hate me. You hate me. You hate me. You hate me. You literally hate me! I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry! I can't remember the last time I updated, and I guess you all hate me. But it would have taken me much longer to update if there wasn't CaterinaGold, who is totally awesome and checked the chapter for me, so that I could work on my other stories. So, a big 'Thank you' to CaterinaGold.**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Sick and Tired_

Jade coughed a couple of times and covered her head with her blanket. "BECK!" She shouted, trying to ignore the harsh pain in her throat.

Beck was sitting on the couch, watching television, when Jade called him. He rolled his eyes and stood up. He reached her door and knocked a couple of times before entering her bedroom. He glanced at her and tried his best to suppress a chuckle.

Jade was sitting on her bed, glaring at him. Her nose was red and her hair messed up. Her blanket was covering every inch of her body, only her head was visible. She pouted and grabbed a tissue. Beck narrowed his eyes and looked to the other side while Jade blew her nose. She tossed the tissue in her bin without even looking at it. She groaned in disgust and glanced at Beck.

He smiled innocently. "So... What do you want?"

"I'm sick." She muttered and coughed again.

"Yeah, I see this." Beck replied.

Jade stuck her tongue out at him. "Will you call the producer and tell him we can't go for shooting?" She asked.

"Wait. _We _can't go for shooting? Because _I _can. _You _are the one sick here." He replied.

"Oh, please! Do you expect me to take care of myself in my condition?"

"Yes!"

"Well, you're wrong. I trust you to take care of me these days..." She stated, and evil smile forming to her lips.

Beck gulped. "I see... So, I'll call the producer to tell him that _we _can't go for shooting." He announced and exited her bedroom.

Jade smiled victoriously. She lay down and covered her head with her blanket again.

**-The Next Day-**

Beck was sleeping on his bed peacefully, when his phone started ringing. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, making an attempt to open them. He sat up and grabbed his cell phone.

"Who can be so early?" He wondered and glanced at the caller ID. He widened his eyes and answered his phone. "What do you want, Jade?"

"_I want a glass of water._"

"Just go get some." He replied.

"_I think I have fever. I can't get up._" She whispered.

"And why did you call me? Couldn't you just shout or something?"

"_My throat hurts. If I shout, I won't be able to talk for a week._" She answered.

"I don't see the problem. I suggest you shout." He replied sarcastically and hung up before hearing her response.

He stretched his arms and stood up slowly. He walked to the kitchen shuffling and filled a glass with water. He yawned and entered Jade's room.

"Finally." She whispered.

Beck rolled his eyes and handed her the glass of water. "Here" He mumbled.

Jade took a sip and glared at him. "Really? Cold water?"

"It's not from the fridge." Beck replied.

"I don't care. It's cold. Why don't you just thrust an ice statue in my throat?!" She grumbled.

Beck clenched his jaw and glared at her. "What do you want me to do? It's just normal water!" He shouted.

"I don't know!" Jade shouted back and immediately coughed. "I can't shout." She stated whispering.

Beck chuckled. "That's good."

"It's too cold." She muttered.

Beck sighed. "Do you have fever now?" He asked her.

Jade touched her forehead. "I think so." She answered.

"Well... You shouldn't stay here forever. It only makes your condition worse. Why don't you go sit on the couch?" He suggested.

Jade nodded. "Yeah... I have to. But I feel really weak."

"That's why you shouldn't stay here." Beck said.

Jade bit her lip. "Okay then... I guess I have to stand up now..." She mumbled and took the blanket off of her. She immediately shivered.

Jade sat up and put her legs out of bed. She took a deep breath and stood up. She closed her eyes and tried not to fall. Beck wrapped his arms around her and helped her.

"You okay?" He asked her worriedly.

"I think so... I just feel a little dizzy..." She whispered started walking.

Beck was still holding her just to make sure she would be fine until they reached the couch in the living room. Jade threw herself on the couch. "I'm gonna get the blanket, okay?"

Jade nodded. "Thanks." She whispered.

Beck ran a hand through his hair and entered her bedroom again. He grabbed the blanket and walked to the living room. He covered Jade with the blanket and glanced at her.

"You okay?"

Jade shrugged. "I guess."

"Okay. So... what do you want to eat?"

"Nothing."

"You have to eat something."

"I don't want anything."

"You _must _eat something. You're weak."

"I don't want _anything._"

"I don't care."

"You're stubborn."

"You're sick."

"You care too much."

"What's the problem with that?"

"Why do you care about me, anyway?"

"Because I love you" Beck replied. Jade squinted at him. "Like... a friend and a roommate." He added.

Jade crossed her arms. "I still don't want anything to eat."

"Okay. Do you want something hot to drink?"

"I'm already hot."

"Jade. No more sarcastic replies."

"It wasn't a sarcastic reply. I'm sick. I have fever. I'm hot. I don't need anything hot to drink."

"Some hot tea with help you with your throat." Beck announced.

Jade bit her lip. "Okay, then... Some tea sounds good."

Beck rolled his eyes. "Finally. Are you sure you don't want anything else? Something to eat?"

Jade shook her head. "Nope."

**-Later-**

Jade exited the bathroom and walked to the couch slowly again. She blew her nose on a tissue and threw it on the table in front of her. The door opened and Beck entered the apartment. His hair and clothes were wet due to the heavy rain. He opened his jacket and a little white bag emerged. He took it and threw it to Jade.

"Here. I held it there to protect it from rain." He announced.

Jade opened the bag and took a look in it. "Did you find all the medicine?"

"Yes, Jade. I found _all _the medicine. But I couldn't find an open drugstore and I had to walk _a lot _in the rain." He replied.

"Oh, please... You'll be fine." She assured him and coughed.

Beck rolled his eyes and walked in his bedroom to change his wet clothes. "Do you have fever now?" He inquired while he was getting dressed.

"_Yeah. But I feel much better._"

"That's good." Beck replied and sneezed. "If only I got sick..." He muttered to himself and continued dressing up with warm clothes.

Once he dressed up and took care of his wet clothes, he got in the living room and took a seat on the couch where Jade was lying.

"I feel cold again." Jade murmured, looking at him. Beck glanced at her in confusion. Jade raised her pierced eyebrow. Beck got the message and sighed before standing up to get another blanket.

"Here." He covered Jade with the second blanket and sat on his sitting place again. Jade shivered under the blankets. Beck took a look at her concerned.

"Did you take anything for the fever?" He questioned her.

Jade nodded. "Y-Yeah..." She stammered.

"Do you need another blanket?"

"Y-Yes, p-please..." She answered.

Beck stood up quickly and entered his bedroom to take a blanket. He returned to Jade and covered her with the third blanket.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I'm inside an onion" She replied sarcastically, trying not to stutter.

Beck chuckled and sat again.

"Hey..." Jade told him. Beck glanced at her.

"What?" He replied.

"D-Do you remember wh-when I was sick and I c-came to your RV?" She asked.

Beck laughed. "Yeah, of course I do. You were trembling and I didn't know what to do to make you stop." He replied.

"Well, now you do." She stated and gave him a meaningful stare. Beck narrowed his eyes.

"Are you really so cold?" He asked her.

Jade closed her eyes and nodded. "And I can't stop trembling and shivering." She added.

Beck bit his lip and approached her. He slowly lifted her back a little and sat right next her. Jade rested her head and upper body on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Beck covered both of them with the blankets and rubbed Jade's arms to make her stop trembling. Jade closed her eyes.

She felt good. She really did. The warmth of Beck's body made her feel more relaxed. She curled in his embrace and let his hot breath enter her body and heat her. She didn't care they had come too close. She was sick, she was trembling and Beck made her better. That was all that mattered.

Beck continued rubbing Jade's arms, like he did when they were dating. It didn't matter that they had broken up. Jade needed him and he was there for her. He could feel her heart beating. He could feel her breathing. He could also feel her trembling. Until she stopped. Beck glanced at her. She was sleeping, resting her head on his chest. He smiled and took a look at the TV. He didn't move. He liked to having Jade so close. Besides, he was scared that he would wake her up...

**-The Next Morning-**

Beck opened his eyes slowly and yawned. He looked at Jade, who was still sleeping. He couldn't feel her trembling anymore. He sighed in relief that she hadn't fever and slowly got up, watching out not to wake her up. Once he stood up, Jade shifted to make herself comfortable again. He covered her again with the two blankets, leaving the third away.

He heard a knock at the door and reached it quickly. He felt quite weak, but he thought it was because he had slept uncomfortably or because he had been walking for a long time in the rain. He opened the door and saw Charlotte in front of him.

She smiled happily and took a look at the inside of the apartment to see Jade. "She's sleeping, uh?"

Beck nodded. "Yes, yes she's sleeping." He replied.

Charlotte glanced at him and narrowed her eyes. "Do you feel okay?" She inquired.

"Yeah. Just a little weak, but I was sleeping uncomfortably. That's all."

"Are you sure it's just that?" Charlotte asked him, arching an eyebrow.

Beck squinted at her. "What do you mean? Actually, I was out yesterday to buy some medicine for Jade, and I had to walk in the rain but-"

"You walked in the rain?!" She cut him off.

Beck nodded. "Obviously."

"You're sick."

"I'm not s-"

"Yes, you are!" Charlotte interrupted him again.

Beck rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. I'll check it. Okay?"

"Okay. Now, I came here to give Jade some soup for lunch. I bet she hasn't eaten anything the past three days and this will definitely help her. When Matt is sick, I always make him this soup and it helps him. I have to warm you, it's not the tastiest soup in her world, but it's gonna help." She stated.

Beck nodded. "Okay, thanks. I'll give it to her."

"I'll go make some soup for you, too."

"But-"

"No buts! You're sick and you need soup!" Charlotte cut him off and walked away.

Beck shrugged. "And she didn't give me the soup." He muttered and closed the door.

"Who was there?" Jade asked him.

"When did you wake up?"

"Moment's ago. Was it Charlotte?"

"Yes, she thinks I'm sick, too. She's also gonna make us some soup that will help us. But it's not tasty."

"I don't care. If that soup is really gonna help me, I'll eat it. Besides, I'm starving. But I can't eat much because my throat hurts."

"Whatever. How do you feel?"

"Better than last night." She answered.

Beck chuckled. "Okay, then. Breakfast?"

Jade nodded. "Yep."

"Great. I'll go make some." He told her.

**-Later-**

Beck and Jade were sitting on the couch. Beck covered himself with two blankets, while Jade was trying to stop herself from trembling.

"Great. I can't believe I'm sick, too." Beck muttered and shivered.

Jade glared at him. "How are you gonna take care of me, now?" She asked him.

Beck gave her a scowl. "That's not my problem right now." He replied.

"Did you try this soup?" Jade inquired, pointing at a bowl with soup on the table in front of them.

Beck shook his head. "No. Did you try it?"

"Yes."

"How is it?"

"Awful."

"I knew it..." Beck muttered.

"But we have to eat." Jade announced and uncovered herself.

"What are you d-doing?" Beck questioned her.

"You're sick, too. And someone has to put this disgusting soup into two bowls, you know. Someone has to bring spoons, too." She stated.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Jade took the big bowl and went to the kitchen swiftly. She grabbed two spoons and two bowls and put the soup in them. She returned to Beck and handed him the one bowl.

"Eat." She ordered.

"Don't be bossy." Beck grumbled and took the spoon.

Jade started eating the soup, trying not to throw up. Beck was staring at his bowl without touching the soup. Jade placed her empty bowl on the table and looked at Beck.

"C'mon. Just eat."

"It smells awful."

"It tastes awful, too. But you have to eat it!" Jade shouted and immediately winced. "Oh, man! Don't make me shout. My throat hurts." She grumbled.

"I will not eat it." Beck announced and placed his bowl on the table.

"Oh, you'll eat it." Jade told him and sat up. She grabbed Beck's bowl and spoon and approached him.

"You're dangerously close, Jade..." Beck stated and widened his eyes.

"You'll eat it! It's helpful!" She told him.

"No!"

"Yes!" Jade sat on his lap, avoiding him from standing up and approached a full spoon to his mouth. Beck grabbed the hem of the blanket and raised it in front of his face, covering his mouth and nose. "Eat it!" Jade told him. Beck shook his head.

Jade sighed and bit his hand. He left the blanket and Jade tried to put the spoon into his mouth. "No!" Beck shouted.

"Oh, c'mon! Stop acting like a big baby!" Jade told him angrily. "Just open your mouth!" She ordered.

Beck rolled his eyes and opened his mouth unwillingly. Jade smiled and put the spoon into his mouth. Beck swallowed the soup, wincing in disgust. "This is awful!" He grumbled.

"Well, you have to eat all of it." Jade replied and smiled evilly.

**-At night-**

Beck and Jade were still sitting on the couch covered with the blankets. Jade glanced at him. "Do you have fever?" She asked.

Beck nodded. "What about you?" Jade nodded, too. Beck groaned and rolled his eyes. They heard a couple of knocks at the door and exchanged a worried look.

"Go get it." Jade stated

"You go get it." Beck replied.

"We both go get the door." Jade told him.

Beck nodded and stood up. Jade followed him. They approached the door slowly and Jade opened it. Charlotte smiled at them. "How are you? Because I have some more soup for you two!" She exclaimed happily.

Beck and Jade exchanged a look. They laughed awkwardly. "We're... just perfect!" Jade announced smiling.

"Yeah! Your soup really helped us!"

"Thanks!" Jade told Charlotte and closed the door. They slid down the door and rested their heads against the door.

"_You're welcome!_" Charlotte replied.

Beck looked at Jade. "Do you wanna crawl until the couch?" He suggested.

Jade nodded . "Sounds good." She murmured as they moved slowly to the couch again.

* * *

**So, here it is. I hope you enjoyed it and you don't hate me for taking me AGES to update. Please, REVIEW!  
**


	8. S01E08, Jade's Date

**Oh my God! Guys I'm so so soooooo sorry! You're not gonna believe it, but I wrote this chapter three days ago and I forgot about it! You have every right to hate me. Anyway... JadeOliver gave me the main idea for this episode and I added some of my ideas, too... ;P I hope you'll love it!**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Jade's Date_

Jade was taking a shower and Beck was watching TV when he heard a couple of knocks at the door. He groaned and stood up unwillingly. He reached the door and opened it. A tall guy with green eyes and brown hair emerged in front of him. Beck squinted at him. The boy smiled at him.

"Hi, I'm Ed." He greeted.

"Hello... I'm Beck." Beck replied.

"I just moved in the building and I wanted to ask you if the elevator works. I pushed the button to call it but it didn't respond, so I had to lift my stuff and use the stairs for three floors." He explained.

"Oh... The elevator doesn't work properly. You have to push the call button twice, then wait three seconds and then push it again once." Beck replied.

"Okay... So I push the button twice, then I wait for two seconds-"

"Three seconds. If you wait for less or more seconds then you have to wait two minutes and do it all over again." Beck cut him off.

Ed widened his eyes. "So, I push the button twice, I wait _exactly _three seconds and then I push it again once?"

Beck nodded. "That's right."

Ed sighed. "Fine. Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it."

"_Hey, Beck! Is Charlotte again? I swear I'm gonna cut her with my scissors and throw her pieces into the oven!_" Jade screamed from the inside of the apartment.

Beck rolled his eyes, while Ed looked at him in shock. "Who is it?" He asked scared.

"Relax. It's just my roommate. She's scary, she's terrifying, but she won't hurt you..." Beck told him and paused. "I think. She's actually more relaxed when she comes out of the shower." He added, furrowing his eyebrows.

Ed glanced at him. "You live with a girl?"

Beck nodded. "You can't actually call her just _a girl_. She's probably the female version of Devil." He pointed out.

"Then, why you live with her?"

"Because I can't afford renting an apartment by my own."

"How much time do you know her?"

"Um... I think I know her almost seven years."

"She's your friend?"

"She was my girlfriend." Beck corrected him coldly.

Ed chuckled. "So... You were dating the female version of Devil?"

Beck shrugged. "I like danger."

Ed laughed. "Well, okay then. I should probably go." He stated.

"Okay... See you."

"That's sure. I'd love to meet the female version of Devil." Ed replied and winked at Beck. Beck faked a smile and closed the door.

"Well... _I _don't want _you _to meet the female version of Devil." Beck muttered and walked again to the couch.

Jade's footsteps echoed and she emerged in the living room. She was wearing her pyjamas and her wet hair was falling on her shoulders. She crossed her arms and gave Beck a scowl.

"Who was at the door?"

"Oh... Um, it was Charlotte. She wanted to... um... you know..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "She wanted to make sure that everything was alright because she heard a noise. I reassured that the noise didn't come from our apartment." He lied. He sighed silently. He was relieved that he had come up with a good explanation.

Jade squinted at him. "I didn't hear anything." She muttered, raising her pierced eyebrow.

He shrugged. "I didn't hear anything either. That's why I told her that the noise didn't come from us." He replied.

Jade wrinkled her nose. "Oh... Okay then. I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight." Beck replied and bit his bottom lip anxiously. He sighed and glanced at Kitten, who was lying next to him on the couch. He caressed her head and smiled, listening to the various noises of pleasure coming from her.

**-The next day-**

Jade yawned and rubbed her eyes. She slowly took the blanket off of her and sat up. That was when she realized that Kitten was sleeping right next to her pillow. She shrieked and stood up.

"BECK!" She shouted. No response. Jade pursed her lips and tried to wake Kitten up. "C'mon, you stupid cat! Wake up! You're sleeping on my bed!" Jade grumbled and moved Kitten. The little cat slowly opened her eyes.

"Finally!" Jade exclaimed angrily and glared at her. "Get off of my bed!" She ordered. Kitten didn't move. Jade rolled her eyes and sighed. "Get. Off. Of. My. Bed!" She repeated. The cat didn't move.

She groaned and got out of her bedroom. She entered Beck's room without knocking, just to find out it was empty. "Where the hell is he?" She mumbled as she continued wandering in the apartment. She returned to her bedroom and saw Kitten playing with a little piece of paper. Jade rushed to her and grabbed the little piece. "Give it." She muttered and unfolded it.

_Hey. I'm at super market. I'll be back soon. Try not to kill Kitten._

_Ps. I found her sleeping next to you this morning and I didn't want to wake her up. You and her seemed to enjoy each other's company... Anyway, remember to feed her._

Jade rolled her eyes and glared at Kitten. "Okay... Breakfast time. For both of us. I can't believe I'm gonna feed you..." She muttered, gritting teeth.

**-Later-**

Beck entered the apartment and saw Kitten sitting on the couch, watching TV. He squinted at the little cat that didn't seem to notice him and skimmed the room to find Jade.

"Hey, Jade?" He called.

Jade stormed in the living room and glared at him. "I can't believe you let me here alone with that little beast!" She shouted and pointed at Kitten.

Beck laughed and approached Kitten. "She's not a beast..." He told her and caressed cat's head.

Jade groaned and rolled her eyes. A knock at the door was heard and she ran to it. "I'm gonna kill whoever it is, I swear!" She yelled and opened the door, just to see a terrified boy looking at her. Jade widened her eyes and smiled.

Ed gulped. "Um... I should probably go... It's not the right time..." He mumbled and started walking away, but Jade grabbed his arm and made him stay.

"No! I'm fine. I'm not gonna kill anyone!" She told him, trying hard to stifle a giggle.

"Okay, then..." The boy gave her a charming smile. "I'm Ed."

Jade smirked. "I'm Jade." She replied.

Beck rolled his eyes and looked at Kitten. "Will you eat him?" He whispered.

"Come in." Jade suggested and gestured Ed to come inside. Beck suppressed a groan and faked a smile as he stood up.

"Hey, Ed. What's up?"

"Hi, Beck! Everything works fine, thanks. I got used to the elevator." He answered.

"That's pretty cool."

"Wait. Do you know each other?" Jade questioned.

"Yeah. I came yes-"

"He came early in the morning and asked me about the elevator. You were still sleeping." Beck cut him off.

Jade narrowed her eyes. "Oh... Um... Okay, then." She glanced at Ed. "Do you wanna hang out with us?"

"Sure. Only if you both want." Ed replied.

Jade gave Beck a scowl. He cleared his throat and faked a smile. "Of course, Ed." He replied.

Jade bounced. "Great. Excuse me for a sec, I'm going to the kitchen." She stated and ran away.

Ed gave Beck a questioning look. "Why didn't you let me tell her that I came yesterday?" He inquired.

"Ugh... Because... she was in a bad mood yesterday. Do you remember the 'female version of Devil'? Well... Believe me, you _don't _want to let her know that you were the one who knocked the door yesterday..." Beck lied.

Ed widened his eyes. "Oh, I get it. Man, she's hot." He replied.

"I know. I was dating her." Beck replied, arching his eyebrows.

Ed laughed. "Right... Does she have a boyfriend now?" He asked.

Beck knew what Ed was thinking. He knew what Ed wanted to ask Jade. And he didn't like it. "Um... No. No, she doesn't."

Ed sighed in relief. "Good."

"No, that's not good. You saw her, she's gorgeous. There are a lot of guys who would kill to have a girlfriend like her. But she doesn't have one. Why? There's probably another problem..." He stated, giving Ed a meaningful look.

Ed widened his eyes. "Right... So, what's the problem?" He asked silently.

"What's the problem? There isn't just _one problem_, Ed. She's mean, she's vicious, she's cold, she's scary, she's demanding, she's creepy, she's jealous, she's bossy, she hates children, she hates nature, she hates colors, she hates animals, she hates everything! Except scissors, she loves scissors. She loves cutting things or _people _with her scissors." Beck blurted.

Ed gulped. "You know what? I don't think I'll ask her out." He stated.

Beck smiled. "That's right. You've made the right choice." He told him and patted his shoulder.

They sat on the couch and Ed glanced at Beck. "But... You told me every bad quality of Jade, but you didn't tell me anything good for her. There must be something, right? I mean... You two used to date..." He whispered.

Beck sighed. "I know... I told you that she's actually gorgeous. She's funny, but no one can understand it, she's beautiful, she's talented, her singing is amazingly perfect. When I watch her-" He stopped. "When I watched her dance, she magnetized me. She's a great actress and script writer. And, she actually loves bunnies. Yes, she does. She wants to marry a man like coffee. She adores coffee. She drinks black coffee with two sugars. Actually, she says two sugars but she actually wants three. Remember it. She's not easy, but she's worth it. She's definitely worth it. You need to fight for her in order to be her boyfriend. You shouldn't give up on her because, firstly, you'll break her heart and I'll kill you and, secondly, she doesn't deserve someone who will give up on her. I did once, and it was awful."

"Did she try to murder you?"

"No. No, she didn't. She didn't do anything. That's the worst part. When she's in pain, she doesn't let anyone see it. She's strong and she's able to stand up for herself. She can heal her wounds alone, without anyone's help. But she can be vulnerable. She can be sweet and cute and all girly." He said smiling. He looked at Ed. "She's amazing." He added.

"Well, she sure is. Are you sure you're not dating anymore? You talk about her like she's still your girlfriend and-"

"She's not." Beck interrupted him. "I forgot to tell you that she can't forgive easily someone." He said and frowned.

"Bad break-up?" Ed questioned.

Beck chuckled bitterly and glanced at him. "The worst."

**-Memory-**

Jade stormed in Beck's RV and tossed her bag in a corner. Beck entered the RV after her and gave her a glare. "Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?" She snapped at him.

"Being mad at me for something I didn't do."

"You _did _call Meredith."

"Yes, because I wanted to know if she had my notebook. You know I gave it to her during class so that she could copy something..." She explained angrily.

Jade pursed her lips. "And then, you _did _go to her house." She added.

"Yes, because I wanted to take my notebook back!"

"So, you admit that you went to her house?"

"Yes, but only bec-"

"Guilty!" Jade shouted, cutting him off.

Beck ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes. "I'm not guilty. I just took my notebook back..."

"Why did you go to Meredith's house?" Jade asked him again.

"For a fucking notebook!" Beck shouted.

"I don't believe you!"

"You make me sick!" Jade stared at him. Beck sighed and glanced at her.

She gave him a scowl. "You know what?"

"Tell me what."

"Maybe it was just a mistake." She stated.

"What was just a mistake?"

"That we got back together." She answered and grabbed her bag from the floor. She headed to the door. As she was passing next to Beck, he grabbed her arm.

"Jade..."

"No. That's it. We're over. Go to someone who doesn't make you sick." She told him.

Beck sighed and let go of her arm. She took a deep breath and got out of the RV, closing the door behind her.

Beck threw himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Great. I didn't really mean that..." He mumbled.

**-End of Flashback-**

"I knew that there was no coming back. It was the second time I had given up on her and she would never forgive me." He explained. "And the worst pat was when she sent Cat, our friend from school, to pick up her stuff. Cat gave me a box with my stuff from her house. It was awful."

"It reminded you of the good times you had together, uh?" Ed guessed.

"No. She had destroyed everything." Beck pointed out.

"Do you think I should ask her out? Now I know many things about her."

Beck caught himself wanting to punch Ed. _Don't! She deserves something better, ok? Just tell him to ask her out! _"Yeah, Ed. You should try it." Beck answered.

Ed grinned. "Okay, then..."

Jade got in the room and squinted at them. Both Beck and Ed cleared their throats and smiled innocently. Jade frowned. "What were you two talking about?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing you need to know. We were just talking about soccer and stuff. You know. We're both boys." Beck lied.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Right... What else could you be talking about?" She commented.

She sat on the couch between them. Ed spotted Kitten. "Hey! Do you have a cat?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes." Jade mumbled.

"I love cats." Ed stated.

Jade smiled widely. "I love cats, too! I think they're awesome!" Jade exclaimed happily.

Beck rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. "Oh my God..." He whispered.

"That's cool." Ed replied and smiled at Jade. "So... Um..." He glanced at Beck, his eyes asking desperately for help.

Beck sighed. He really didn't want to do that... He grabbed his script from the movie and a pen from the table in front of him and wrote quickly some words.

_Hey... Do you have any plans for tomorrow night? I guess you have, because a girl like you sure has plans every day, but I just thought that maybe I was lucky..._

Beck raised the paper and held it behind of Jade. Ed read the lines Beck had written and looked at Jade. "Hey... Um... Do you... Do you have any plans for tomorrow night? I guess you have, because a girl like you sure has plans every day, but I just thought that maybe I was lucky..." He stated.

Jade smiled and shook her head. "No. Actually I don't have any plans." She replied.

Beck wrote again a sentence and raised the paper. _*look into her eyes and gave her a confident smile* Really? That really surprises me. *pause and take her hand* Then, would you like to honor me and go out with me?_

Ed did as Beck ordered. Jade widened her eyes. "Um... Sure, why not?"

Beck started writing again. _Great. I'll text you tomorrow what time I'm gonna pick you up. We're going for sushi. Be prepared._

Ed told Jade his lines. "I love sushi! How did you know?" Jade asked him smiling.

Beck folded his script and thrust it under a pillow. He let the pen on the table and glanced at Ed. Ed smiled at him thankfully and turned to Jade. "I had a feeling." He replied smirking.

Beck cleared his throat. Jade and Ed looked at him. "Are you guys hungry?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah... I'll go get the phone to order some pizza." Jade offered and stood up.

Beck took her hand and made her sit down again. "You don't have to. I'll go out to get it. I like walking." He replied and stood up.

"Oh, okay then... Thanks. Buy whichever pizza you want. I don't have a problem. Do you have a problem, Ed?" She questioned.

"No. Not at all. I like every kind of pizza."

Beck nodded. "Okay, then. I'm going." He stated and grabbed his keys and some money from his jacket. He winked at Ed and exited the apartment. As soon as he closed the door, he took his phone and texted to Ed.

**From: Beck**

**To: Ed**

**Talk to her about 'The Scissoring'. It's a movie which is about a girl who comes from the death and kills her two best friends with a pair of scissors. Good luck. You have 15 mins to make her love you.**

He pressed 'send' and ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this... I should've been in there." He mumbled.

"What are you doing?" Matt's voice asked him.

Beck turned around and saw Matt standing in front of him. "Oh, hey Matt. What's up?"

"Why are you like that? What happened?"

Beck scoffed. "Nothing happened." He replied.

Matt sneered. "Oh, c'mon... What is it?"

"Nothing, Matt. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Actually I was coming to your apartment to ask you if you have seen that Ed. He's really annoying, isn't he?"

Beck chuckled. "You have no idea. I'm going to get some pizza. Do you wanna come with me?"

"Sure!" Matt bounced.

"Okay... Let's go tell your mother that you're coming with me. She'll get worried."

**-The Next Day-**

Late at night, Beck was still sitting on the couch, having Kitten in his embrace. He didn't feel like sleeping. He was too stressed. Jade was on a date with Ed. They had been out for three hours and it was killing him. He didn't know what they were doing, he didn't know where they were, he didn't know anything. He glanced at the clock. Three hours, fifty-seven minutes and twenty seconds. Almost four hours. Jade went out on a date with Ed four hours ago and she hadn't returned yet.

Suddenly, he heard a key thrusting in the keyhole. He quickly covered himself with a blanket he had and closed his eyes, feigning that he was sleeping. Kitten curled up in his arms, enjoying the warmth of the blanket.

Jade entered the house mumbling something about a stupid keyhole. She threw her purse on the couch, watching out not to hit Beck. Her date was the worst. Ed was sweet, cute, hot and handsome. Jade was totally into him. But he didn't let her talk at all. He had started talking about his life, his dreams, his family... When Jade was about to say something, he cut her off and started talking again. When he started talking about his ex-girlfriends, Jade couldn't take it anymore. Ed exited the restaurant with a black eye and his shirt ruined from the food Jade had thrown on him. And as if that wasn't enough, she had to pay for the diner.

She groaned and walked to her bedroom cursing about the worst date of her life. She put her pyjamas on and walked to the living room again to take her purse. She returned to her room and lay on her bed, exhausted from her date. She tried to sleep, but her mind was spinning, recalling her dates with Beck, which she enjoyed. She frowned and stood up. She walked shuffling to the couch, where Beck was sleeping. She was about to make an effort to wake him up, when she noticed a piece of paper under a pillow on the couch. She slowly took it and unfolded it. It was Beck's script. But at the last page there was something written. She could recognize Beck's handwriting. She read the lines written. Her eyes widened. She tried to stifle a scream and placed the script at its place. _Why would Beck do that? _She shook her head. It wasn't time to think about that, she was too tired. She tapped his shoulder.

"Hey... C'mon, wake up. You slept on the couch..." She whispered. Beck groaned and turned to the other side. Jade rolled her eyes and took the blanket off of him. "WAKE UP!" She yelled.

Beck opened his eyes suddenly and looked at her in question. "What the hell was that?" He asked her angrily.

She shrugged. "I felt bad leaving you sleeping here and I couldn't wake you up with a nice way." She replied.

Beck sighed in frustration and stood up. "How was your date?" He asked.

"Terrible. Never speak of it ever again." She mumbled and walked to her bedroom.

Beck headed to his room, a relieving smile spead all over his face.

* * *

**Okay, guys! That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to REVIEW! Whoever reviews will get the summary for the next episode! :D And thanks again to JadeOliver!  
**

**If you have ideas for upcoming episodes, just PM me, or suggest anonymously at:**

**www. forspring. me/Kellouka2**


	9. S01E09, The Hangover

**Hello! I hope you didn't wait for a long time! I'm really sleep right now so there are probably a thousand mistakes, please forgive me! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys! Keep reviewing! So, this chapter is called 'The Hangover'. Beckettjade suggested it and I thought it was a great idea! :D Enjoy!**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 9: The Hangover_

Jade finished applying her make-up and grabbed her purse from his bed. She exited her bedroom and walked to living room, where Beck and Ed were lounging while watching a football game. Jade threw her purse on the couch, between Beck and Moose and stood in front of the TV.

"Jade! C'mon, we're watching something!" Beck grumbled.

"I don't care. Tell me, do you think it's too short?" She questioned, pointing at her black dress.

Beck tried to focus on the TV again. "No, no... It's perfect." He answered, absent-minded.

Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote before turning the television off. "Hey!" Ed shouted.

Jade gave him a glare. Ed gulped and glanced at Beck. Beck sighed and took a look at Jade's dress. "It's not too short. You're just fine." He told her.

Jade shrugged. "Okay, then..."

Beck narrowed his eyes. "Are you going out?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. Just me, Melanie and Kate." She replied.

"You hate them." Beck stated.

Jade groaned. "I know that, genius! But after my terrible date the last week..." She looked at Ed and raised her pierced eyebrow. "... I need to go out and have fun a little." She finished her sentence and looked back at Beck.

He sighed. "Whatever. Now, will you let us watch the game?" He inquired.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Sure..." She muttered and walked away from the TV, heading to the kitchen.

"Jade?"

She stopped and turned to look at Beck. "Yeah?"

"You're still holding the remote."

"Oops." She mumbled and threw the remote to him.

**-Later-**

"Okay, Melanie. I'm coming!" Jade hung up and tossed her cell phone in her purse. She approached the door and looked at Beck. "Beck, I'm leaving!" She announced.

"Okay, Jade." He replied, focused on the football game.

Jade sighed in frustration. "Are you even listening to me?" She asked him angrily.

"Of course." He muttered.

Jade frowned. "Okay, then. Have I told you where we're going?"

"Of course."

"Not, I haven't."

"Okay, then."

"Do you wanna know?"

"Yeah, yeah... Sure."

"We're going to feed hobos and dance with rapers." She stated.

"Sounds great. Have fun." He responded.

Jade rolled her eyes and exited the apartment. Beck shook his head and squinted at Ed. "Hey. Did you hear where she's going?" He asked him.

"Um... I think she said something about hobos and rapers..." Ed answered, focused on the TV.

Beck stood up. "What?!" He shouted and grabbed his cell phone to call her.

"_Hey. Did you finally wake up?_" Jade asked him.

"Where are you going?"

Jade chuckled. "_Relax. We don't know yet, but, trust me, there won't be any hobos or rapers._"

Beck sighed in relief. "Okay, then. Bye."

"_Bye._" Beck hung up and placed his phone on the table before making himself comfortable again on the couch.

**-Meanwhile-**

Jade hung up and put her mobile phone in her purse. She was walking on the pavement between Melanie and Kate. Kate glanced at her. "Who was it?" She asked.

"Beck." Jade answered.

Melanie and Kate exchanged a look. "So... You and Beck... What's up with you?" Melanie questioned.

Jade squinted at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know... You guys live together. And, I've heard that you used to date. And your first kissing scene is coming soon... And he's so damn hot and cute!" Kate explained.

Jade scoffed. "Oh, please... Me and Beck are trying to stay friends." She stated.

"Exactly. You're _trying _to stay friends. What are you?"

"Enemies." She answered and pouted.

Melanie cleared her throat. "C'mon, Jade... Why don't you just admit it? You both like each other. Just start dating again!" She exclaimed happily.

"Ew. No. Gross." Jade muttered.

"It wasn't gross when you dated him..." Kate stated, arching an eyebrow at Jade. Melanie and Kate giggled.

"Okay! That's it!" She shouted and stopped walking. Melanie and Kate stopped and looked at her in question. "That's enough! You know what? I really don't wanna talk about this!" She yelled.

"Okay, okay... We'll stop it..." Kate mumbled.

"But we'll continue this conversation after your first stage kiss." Melanie added and smirked.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's continue talking about this after the kiss scene. Nothing will change." Jade agreed and continued walking.

**-At night-**

Beck had fallen asleep on the couch. Ed had left when the game finished, so Beck was alone, sleeping. Jade reached the door and glanced at it, her head feeling quite dizzy. She tried to open her purse and take her keys out of it, but she failed. She groaned and started knocking the door.

"Beck! C'mon! Wake up! I can't find my keys!" She shouted.

Beck rubbed his eyes and stood up slowly. He walked to the door shuffling. "What the hell?" He muttered. He reached the door and opened it with a yawn.

Jade smiled at him and entered the apartment. She threw her purse on the couch and sat on the floor. "Man, these shoes are killing me!" She grumbled and took off her shoes. She threw them to different directions and raised her head to look at Beck.

He squinted at her and closed the door. "Um... Jade?"

"Yeah?" She laughed.

"Um... I was wondering... Are you drunk?" He questioned.

Jade gasped. "Me?" She pointed at herself. "Of course not!" She shouted.

Beck rolled his eyes and sighed in desperation. "Jade... I think you're really drunk." He stated.

She shook her head, still sitting on the floor. "Nope. I'm not. You should clean your pretty eyes, Beck..." She told him.

Beck ran a hand through his hair. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around Jade. He lifted her and walked to Jade's her bedroom. Jade giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started playing with his hair.

"Jade. Will you stop that?" He told her.

Jade pouted. "Stop what?"

"Stop playing with my hair!" Beck exclaimed angrily.

"But they're fluffy!" Jade shouted.

Beck groaned and put Jade on her bed. "Just stay here." He ordered.

Jade stuck her tongue out at him, but stayed on the position Beck had left her. Beck walked to the living room and grabbed her purse. He entered her bedroom again and gave it to her.

"Thanks, my lovely roommate!" Jade exclaimed happily and started clapping.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Just please dress up." He told her and started walking away, when Jade grabbed his hand.

"Why don't you stay here?" She questioned in a baby voice.

He took a deep breath. "Jade... You're drunk and you're not acting like the real Jade. Please dress up and go to sleep."

Jade glared at him and crossed her arms. "Only if you sleep with me." She stated.

Beck stared at her. "I have my own bed. I'll sleep in my bedroom. You have your own room and you'll sleep here." He told her.

"No!" Jade yelled.

"Stop shouting! It's late at night! People sleep!" Beck covered Jade's mouth.

Jade bit his hand. "C'mon, Beck!" She shouted and stood up. She took a step closer to him and pushed him to the wall.

"Okay, Jade... That's enough. You're gonna sleep." He stated and took her hands. "C'mon... Just put your pyjamas on." He told her and directed her to her bed.

Jade escaped from his grip and she stood in her legs on her bed. She started jumping and laughing. "That's so fun!" She exclaimed happily.

Beck sighed and slapped his forehead, shaking his head. "I can't believe what she's doing..." He muttered.

"Hey, Beck?"

"What is it, Jade?"

"Come and jump here with me!" She suggested.

"No. I wanna sleep. Why don't you sleep, too?" He asked, faking a smile.

Jade stopped bouncing and crossed her arms pouting. "No! I'm not tired!" She shouted.

"Well, I am!" Beck shouted back.

"I don't care!" She yelled.

"Stop shouting!" Beck ordered. Jade stuck her tongue out at him. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. "Ugh! Great. It's probably a neighbor who woke up due to your screams and wants to complain." He told her and walked to the door. He opened it and glanced at Ed.

"Hey... Is everything alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes... It's just Jade..." Beck replied.

"What's wrong with Jade?" Ed questioned.

Jade ran to them and wrapped her arms around Beck. She spinned a couple of times around him and looked at Ed laughing. "Oh, look!" She pointed at Ed. "Our friend, Ed, is here!" She exclaimed happily and took her arms off of Beck in order to start clapping. "We're three now! Let's have fun!" She suggested giggling.

Beck rolled his eyes and stared at Ed. "That's wrong with Jade." He stated, pointed at her.

"Is she drunk?"

"No!" Jade shouted.

"Yes." Beck muttered.

"I'm not drunk!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

Beck groaned. "Just please shut up for a while." He mumbled.

Jade frowned. "Fine." She murmured and shrugged.

Ed chuckled. "Okay... I'll leave you guys. It's not that I don't like this version of Jade, but I'm really tired and I wanna sleep." He told them.

"I wish I could sleep, too." Beck muttered and yawned. "Bye, Ed."

"Bye, guys..." Ed walked away and Beck closed the door.

"Okay. You're going to bed. Now." Beck stated.

"Okay. You're coming with me. Now." Jade told him, raising her pierced eyebrow at him.

Beck sighed. "No, not again this conversation... You have your bed and I have mine. You're sleeping at your bed and I'm sleeping at mine. Got it?"

Jade shook her head. "No."

Beck rubbed his eyes. "I'm really tired, Jade... I wanna sleep. I feel like I'll sleep here, now. I can't deal with your craziness..." He whispered.

Jade bit her bottom lip. "Okay, fine." She muttered and looked into his eyes.

"Good. Go to your bed now..." He told her.

Jade grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. Beck groaned in frustration as they entered her bedroom. "Are you sure you don't wanna sleep in my bed?" She asked him, smirking.

"Yes, Jade. I'm sure that I don't wanna sleep in your bed." He stated, staring at her.

Jade approached him and stuck her body to his, closing every gap between them. Beck gulped. Jade smirked evilly. "Why don't want to?" She questioned.

"Because you're drunk. And you don't know what you're doing." He answered.

"Maybe I'm not that drunk..." She whispered to his ear and glanced at him.

Beck squinted at her. She seemed quite serious, until she giggled. Beck sighed in relief and lifted Jade. She let her on her bed and threw to her pyjamas to her. "You're drunk. Now, dress up." He told her.

Jade pouted. "Fine. You won. You're too stubborn. But, I want you to know that I really love you. You and your stubborness." She confessed.

Beck narrowed his eyes. "No, you don't. You hate me."

"No!" She stood up again and took a step closer to him. She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him closer to her face. "I do love you. Okay?"

"Jade. You hate me."

"How do you know?"

"Because you say so every day! Two or more times a day. In the morning, you say, 'Good morning, Beck. I hate you.' and at night, you say, 'Goodnight, Beck. I really hate you.' and sometimes you just say 'I hate you' and then just walk away!" He explained.

"But that's not true! Can't you understand that I'm doing this only because I'm scared of your feelings?!" She exclaimed in desperation.

Beck sighed and looked into her eyes. That icy blue eyes that could make him melt every time he looked at them. He genlty took her hands off of his face. He wished she wasn't drunk. He wished she really meant that. But she didn't.

"Goodnight, Jade..." He told her.

Jade smiled slightly. "Goodnight." She replied.

Beck walked out of her room and closed her door. He entered his bedroom and threw himself on his bed, not even bothering fixing the blanket on it. And he fell asleep immediately.

Jade wore her pyjamas and lay on her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but she kept on changing positions every three seconds. After a minute, she sighed and stood up. She walked to Beck's bedroom and knocked the door a couple of times. She heard no answer, so she kept on knocking the door. She finally opened the door and reached Beck.

She sat next to him and whispered to his ear, "Beck?"

"Hmm?"

"Beck? Are you awake?" Beck continued sleeping peacefully. Jade groaned and nudged him forcefully.

Beck winced in pain and opened his eyes slightly. "What?" He mumbled, half-sleeping, half-awake.

"I can't sleep." She muttered and pouted.

Beck closed his eyes again. "So?" He asked.

"Can you help?"

"C'mon..." He opened his arm so that Jade could lay next to him and rest her head on it. Beck was sleeping again, but the feeling of Jade's head on his arm made him started caressing her side with his hand, trying to calm her down so that she could fall asleep. Jade closed her eyes and curled up next to him. Until she finally fell asleep.

**-The Next Day-**

Jade opened her eyes and immediately closed them, wincing due to the bright light that had flooded the room. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Beck, who was still sleeping next to her.

"Oh, man... My head is ready to explode..." She muttered, but suddenly stopped and looked at Beck with her eyes wide-open. She shrieked and stood up swiftly.

Beck winced and opened his eyes quickly. "What the h-" He stopped as soon as he glanced at Jade. "Jade! What are you doing here and why are you screaming?!" He asked her angrily and sat up.

"I-I... I don't know! Okay? I woke up here!" She stuttered in confusion.

"But... Who did you-" He stopped. "Oh, God..." He muttered and covered his eyes.

"What? What is it?" Jade asked him and sat next to him on his bed.

Beck looked at her. "Look... Do you remember anything from yesterday night? After you returned?" He questioned.

"Um..." She shook her head. "No, not really."

"That's because you returned here drunk. You were bouncing and giggling and doing other silly things and saying weird things and-"

"Whoa! Wait a minute. What kind of weird things was I saying?" She asked him. If only she had said...

"That you loved me and other weird stuff. You even tried to make me make love with you. But, don't worry, I understand everything." He replied.

She gulped. "Wh-What do you mean everything?"

"You know... You were drunk, you didn't know what you were saying and you were living in your own drunk world. So, you really don't have to worry."

"And... And you didn't believe anything of what I said, right?"

"Of course. And I didn't make love with you, either. Even though you seemed like you were ready to rape me..." He said.

Jade widened her eyes. "Really?" She covered her face. "Oh my God! I should never drink ever again!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah... I don't wanna experience anything like that again." He agreed.

Jade bit her lip. She stood up and reached his door. "Okay. I don't wanna know how I ended up in your bed. I don't wanna talk again about the previous night. And I really, _really _don't want you to remind me any of this ever again!" She stated.

Beck chuckled. "Okay, Jade. Relax."

Jade opened his door. "Hey, Beck?"

He sighed. "What?"

"Good morning."

Beck frowned. He knew what was coming... "Good morning."

"I hate you."

"I hate you, too." He replied and faked a smile.

* * *

**Okay, guys. i'm so sorry for any mistakes, but I don't know how I can still keep my eyes open... Please REVIEW! Whoever reviews will get the summary for the next episode! If you have any ideas for episode plots, please PM me, or suggest here:  
**

**www. formspring. me/Kellouka2  
**

**I really need some ideas!**


	10. Date Wrecker

**Yeah, yeah I know... You're right to hate me and be mad at me. I'm sorry. I can't even remember when was the last time I updated this story. But I wrote a huge chapter for you, just to try to make you hate me less. :) Anyway, as always, sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. English isn't my mother tongue. Enjoy:)**

**~Kelly~**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Date Wrecker_

Jade got out of her dressing room and headed to Melanie and Kate's one. She opened the door and entered their dressing room.

Melanie looked at her. "Jade! You didn't even knocked." She stated.

Jade shrugged. "I don't care a lot..." She muttered and threw herself on a couch.

Melanie and Kate exchanged a worried look. Kate glanced at Jade shyly. "Um... Jade?"

"What?"

Melanie bit her bottom lip. "Did you hear about Sam?"

"The new costume designer?"

"Yeah." Melanie answered.

"She's pretty." Kate commented.

Jade scoffed. "Oh, please! She's not even cute. So, what about her?"

Melanie gulped. "She... ugh... she kinda seems to spend much time with Beck these days." She whispered.

Jade glared at her. "What?"

"Yeah, they seem to enjoy each other's company..." Kate stated.

Jade squinted at them. "So? What should I do about it?"

Kate gulped. "N-Nothing... I'm just saying that I... I kinda heard that they're having a date tonight." She stuttered.

"A what?!" Jade shouted.

"A date, Jade... They're having a date tonight." Melanie repeated bravely.

Jade bit her bottom lip. "Good. That's great. Beck's my friend. He has to find a girlfriend. I'm happy for him." Jade muttered, gritting teeth. "Hey, do you guys have a bottle of water or something? I have been shooting for two hours and I'm tired." She murmured.

Melanie sighed and handed her a bottle of water. "Here."

Jade rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water. "I'm going back on set. Do you want me anything else?"

"No, we don't." Kate replied. Jade nodded and walked out of the girls' dressing room, slamming the door shut forcefully. "How do you think she took it?" Kate asked Melanie.

Melanie shook her head. "Not well..." She mumbled.

**-Later-**

Beck was lounging on the couch, pretending to be watching a TV show. He was lost in his thoughts, barely understanding what he was watching. He still didn't know what he was feeling about Jade, and that was killing him. But he had to know first what _she _was feeling...

Jade got out of her bedroom and walked to the living room. She approached the couch and sat on it. She glanced at Beck. "Hey." She greeted. Beck kept staring at the TV without paying attention. Jade rolled her eyes. "Hey, Beck..." She said. Beck was obviously too lost in his thoughts that couldn't understand what was happening around him. Jade grabbed a pillow and hit him with it.

"Hey! What was that for?" Beck asked her angrily.

"You didn't hear me." Jade stated calmly.

"Because I was watching the show!" Beck lied.

"Oh, really?"

"Really!"

"Why did Carly and James broke up?" Jade asked him.

"They did?" Beck asked back. Jade squinted at him. "Okay, okay... I was a little bit lost, I guess..." He muttered.

"I see that. Anyway... I... I heard something." She started.

Beck narrowed his eyes. "What did you hear?"

"Um... Do you... Do you have a-a date?" She asked sheepishly.

Beck frowned. "Oh... Um, yeah... I do have a date. Tonight." He muttered.

Jade nodded. "With who?" She questioned.

"Sam. The new costume designer."

"Oh... And where are you going to meet?"

Beck chuckled. "Why? Are you planning to spy on me or something?" He joked.

"Yeah, right. I want to follow you and destroy your date with... What's her name?"

"Sam."

"Oh, right. With Sam. Don't you know I'm a date wrecker?" She stated.

Beck shook his head. "I've heard so, but I don't believe it."

"Well, believe it."

Beck smiled. "Okay, Jade..." He replied. Jade winked at him and turned back at the TV. Beck watched outside the window, taking a deep breath.

**-At night-**

Jade was lying on her bed, wearing her clothes. Beck knocked the door softly.

Jade covered her body with the blanket and said, "Come in."

Beck entered the room. "Um... I'm leaving." He stated.

"Oh, okay. That's cool. Have fun." She responded.

"Are you... Are you gonna stay here tonight?" He asked.

"No, I'm waiting for you to leave and I'm going to Ed's house to have sex with him but I'm not telling you." She replied sarcastically.

"Very clever. I just think that you're gonna stay alone."

"I like being alone. But, besides, I want you to leave early so that I can have a crazy party with all the people from the cast I hate." She responded and faked a huge smile.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Bye."

"Bye." She muttered.

Beck closed the door and walked to the living room. Jade immediately uncovered herself and put her shoes on. She grabbed her cell phone and turned it to vibrate before thrusting it into her pocket. She stuck her head to her door in order to figure if Beck had gone. When she heard the door closing, she got out of her bedroom. She waited for a minute and then exited the apartment. She started walking down the stairs, when she almost fell on Ed.

"Hey! Going somewhere?" He asked suspiciously.

"I just wanna go and rent a movie. Beck's having a date tonight and it's my opportunity to see a movie I like." She lied.

Ed furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh... um, okay then. Do you wanna to see it with me."

"No!" Jade shouted.

"Why not?"

"Because I like horror films with extra blood." She stated.

"That's fine. I like blood."

"Well... I hate you and I don't wanna spend time with you. Okay?" She snapped at him.

"Ouch. That hurt."

"Truth hurts, Ed. Now, leave me! I'm gonna miss him!" She shouted.

Ed arched his eyebrows. "You're gonna miss who?"

"Um... The guy from the video club. He closes the store early. I'm gonna miss him." She explained.

"Okay... Bye, Jade."

"Yeah, bye." She muttered and continued running at the stairs.

"Don't run at the stairs! You're gonna fall!" Ed shouted.

"Shut up!" Jade screamed as she reached the lobby. She glared at a little girl next to the entrance. "Hey, you!" She pointed at her.

"What?" The girl asked shyly.

"Did you see Beck? A tall, hot and tanned guy with fluffy hair?" She described.

The girl nodded. "He exited the building just two minutes ago."

"Where did he go?"

"That way." The girl pointed.

"Thanks." Jade murmured and exited the building. She started walking quickly to find Beck. She finally spotted him talking to Sam outside a restaurant. She quickly hid behind a car and watched them.

"So, are you usually late at your dates?" Sam asked him, trying to stifle a smirk.

Beck rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... About that... I'm sorry." He muttered.

Sam smiled. "It's okay. Anyway, are you gonna enter the restaurant?" She suggested.

"Sure." Beck replied and opened the door for her. They both got into the restaurant.

When Jade was sure they had sit on their table, she entered the restaurant. A waiter approached her. "Hello, Miss. Do you have a reservation?" He asked.

"Am I supposed to make a reservation first?" She asked back.

The waiter nodded. "Our restaurant is very popular. You have to make a reservation first or else you won't be able to find a table to sit." He explained.

Jade gestured to Beck and Sam. "What about them? Have they made a reservation?" She questioned.

The waiter shook his head. "They don't need to. Sam is the owner's daughter." He answered.

Jade groaned. "Whatever. Can't you find a table for me?" She asked.

"Well... All of our tables are reserved. But maybe we can find someone who wants to share a table with you?" He suggested.

Jade shook her head. "No, thanks. I don't wanna sit with someone gross and weird." She muttered.

The waiter shrugged. "Then I guess I can't find a table for you." He told her.

Jade glanced at Beck and Sam swiftly and bit her lip. "I'll sit anywhere. I just want a place to sit where I cannot be seen." She whispered.

The waiter smiled. "What are you? A spy?" He joked.

"Something like that." Jade replied. The waiter squinted at her.

"Um... There's a table at the kitchen, from which you can see the whole restaurant, but no one can see you." He said.

"That's what I need! Take me there." She told him.

The waiter walked to the kitchen, followed by Jade. Once they entered the room, he showed her the table. "Here. It's used by the employees. We can have a seat there to rest or even eat, when we don't have much work. But you should wear the employees' clothes. Otherwise they won't let you stay here." He explained.

Jade sighed, but agreed. "Fine. I'll do it." She murmured.

The waiter gave her some clothes and showed her the bathroom. "You can go change over there. Leave your clothes in there." He stated.

Jade nodded. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I like adventure." He replied and chuckled. "Will you tell me who are you spying on?" He inquired.

"I'll tell you as soon as I wear the clothes you gave me." She said. "Oh! By the way, I'm Jade." She told him.

"I'm Jack." He replied.

When Jade got out of the bathroom, Jack was waiting for her. "Don't you have work?" She asked, arching her pierced eyebrow.

Jack shook his head. "Not now. All they costumers are eating their meals and we don't have new. Expect for Sam and her boyfriend."

Jade clenched her jaw. "He's not her boyfriend. Yet."

Jack glanced at her. "Are you spying on them?" He guessed.

"Yes." She muttered, taking a look at their table. "He's my ex-boyfriend." She announced.

"Oh... And you still like him, huh?"

"I don't know! All I know is that I don't this date to go well. Can you help?" She asked.

"Um... I don't know, Jade... See, I'm working here and-"

"Don't worry about that. You're not gonna lose your job." She assured him.

Jack bit his lip. "I still have my doubts..." He mumbled.

She groaned. "C'mon, Jack! Please?"

"Jade, I-"

"Pretty pretty please?"

"I... I don't-"

"Pretty pretty please with cherries and cream on top?" She cut him off, watching right into his eyes.

"I'm not sure that this is-"

"If you help me, I'll find a date for you." She stated seriously.

"A date?"

"Yes. Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

Jade shook his head. "Nope."

"I was sure... Anyway. I know two girls who are looking for a boyfriend. They're desperate." She said.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Should I get offended?"

"Not much..." Jade answered.

"Okay. I'll do it."

"Good."

**-Meanwhile-**

Sam took a sip of her drink and glanced at Beck. "So, do you like my dad's restaurant?" She asked smiling.

"Ugh, yeah. It's really awesome." He replied.

Sam glanced at her nails and stretched her arm towards Beck, showing him her fingers. "Do you think that color fits with my eyes?" She asked.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows and left a silent sigh. "Um... Sure, why not?" He replied.

Sam bit her bottom lip and looked at her nails. "Hmm... I think that purple is better..." She muttered.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He cooed sighing.

A waiter approached them. "Hello, Sam." He greeted her.

"Oh, hi Jack! How are you?" She asked.

"I'm very good. So, would you like the special menu?" He suggested.

"Um... Yeah. Beck, the special menu is amazing. It contains the best dishes of the restaurant. You can check it out." She told him.

"I don't have to. I bet it's okay." He replied.

Sam nodded. "Fine. We'll have the special menu, Jack."

Jack nodded and walked away. He entered the kitchen. "I want the special menu for two for Sam's table!" He announced.

Jade reached him swiftly. "How are they? Are they having fun?" She asked.

"Well... Not really. Sam started talking again about her nails. She does it every time. I think he's bored." He answered.

Jade nodded. "Okay... That's good." She muttered.

"What do you want me to do?" He inquired.

"Okay... You're gonna give them the drinks, right?" Jack nodded. "Good. Be sure to spill Sam's drink on her." She ordered.

"Wait. What? Spill the drink on Sam? She's the daughter of my boss." He argued.

Jade gave him a death glare. "You promised to help me. I'll find you a date, remember?" She said, raising her eyebrows.

Jack sighed. "Oh, okay. Fine." He mumbled. He took the drinks and walked to Beck and Sam's table. "Here are your drinks." He told them. When he was about to grab Beck's glass, he _accidentally _hit the other things which were on the trace, making them fall on Sam.

Sam gasped. "Jack!"

"I-I'm sorry!" He stammered.

"Yeah. Your sorry doesn't help!" She shouted.

"Hey, hey... You don't have to shout at him. He apologized." Beck told her calmly.

"I don't care if he apologized! That doesn't change the fact that my clothes are destroyed!" She snapped at him.

"You need to calm down." Beck said.

"I'm not gonna calm down!" Sam shouted.

Beck opened his mouth to reply, but closed it, surprised by the feelings this scene gave to him. It was just like one of his dates with Jade, in which the waiter had accidentally thrown some sauce on Jade...

"_Will you calm down?"_

"_No! Look at my shirt! It's ruined!" Jade screamed._

"_I-I'm really... really sorry. I didn't mean to-"_

"_Shut up!" She cut the waiter off._

"_Jade." Beck stated firmly. She glanced at him angrily. "Calm down. We're not gonna let this ruin our date. Understood?" Jade nodded. Beck sighed. "Great." He took a look at the waiter. "Just leave please." He requested._

"_I'm sorry for that. I-"_

"_It's okay." Beck interrupted him. Once the waiter left, he looked at Jade._

"_I'm mad."_

"_I know. Just forget about it." _

"_I can't! This sauce is all over my shirt!" She exclaimed angrily._

_Beck smirked. "Don't worry about it. It'll be off in some minutes." He whispered._

_Jade tried unsuccessfully to stifle a smile. "Okay then... If you say so..."_

"Beck? Beck!" Sam shouted.

He shook his head. "Uh? What? What happened?" He came back to reality.

"You were lost for a minute. Everything alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you gonna do with your clothes?" He asked.

"I decided that I don't have to be upset because of stupid things..." She stated happily.

"Yeah, that's right." Beck agreed.

Jack entered the kitchen. Jade ran to him. "So? What happened?"

"Didn't you hear her screams?" Jack asked back.

Jade shook her head. "No. There's a lot of noise in here. And everyone is running all over the place holding food and plates. I wanna kill all of them!" She muttered angrily.

"Hey, calm down. Sam was shouting and Beck was trying to calm her down. That's all that happened."

"Wait. Did you say that Beck was trying to calm her down?"

"Yeah. He was talking to her very sweet, in my opinion."

Jade pursed her lips. "That shouldn't have happened. Maybe her reaction reminded him of me."

"Is this bad?" Jade questioned.

Jade slapped his forehead. "Of course it's bad! I'm his ex-girlfriend, remember? If that chick reminds him of his former girlfriend, maybe he'll want to continue dating her." Jade muttered, gritting teeth.

"Oh... You have a point here... Well, what's next?"

"What's their first dish?" Jade asked.

"Um... I think it's salad." Jack answered.

"Good. Time to heat things up a little bit..." She muttered, smiling evilly.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Wh-What are you gonna do?"

Jade smirked. "You'll see."

**-Later-**

Jack gave Beck and Sam their salads and walked to the kitchen again. Jade was observing them. He sat next to her and glanced at Beck and Sam.

"I feel guilty." Jack admitted.

Jade punched his arm. "Don't be." She ordered.

He winced and rubbed his arm. "That hurt."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She murmured. "Okay... There they go... You gave Sam the spicy salad, right?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "Yes, Jade. Calm down."

She bit her lip and looked again at Sam and Beck. Sam started eating her salad. After a minute, she started drinking water more and more frequently. Beck squinted at her.

"You ok?" He asked worriedly.

Sam shook her head. "I... I think the salad is too spicy..." She said and took a sip of her water again.

Beck furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't think so... My salad is fine." He said.

"Well... Maybe they put extra pepper in mine." She muttered angrily.

"Okay... C'mon, let's switch plates. Gimme your salad." He gave her his plate and took hers. "Is this salad alright?" He asked. Sam nodded. "Good."

"But now your salad is very spicy. _Very _spicy."

Beck shrugged. "That's fine with me. I like spicy food." He replied and started eating.

"Okay, then..." She replied and smiled at him. "Thanks."

Beck returned the smile. "Don't mention it."

Jade clenched her fists. Jack glanced at her anxiously. "Um... Jade? Are you ok?"

"Just. Don't. Talk. To. Me. Please. Shut up for a while." She demanded, gritting her teeth. "Okay, new plan." She stated and glanced at Jack.

**-After an hour-**

Jade got in the bathroom and changed back to her own clothes. Jack was waiting outside worriedly. He knocked the door. "Jade? Can you please not stay in there alone for a long time?" He asked.

"_No!_" She shouted.

"C'mon, Jade... We still have time. They haven't had their dessert yet!" He told her.

"_Oh, please! Nothing worked! After twelve plans, TWELVE FUCKING PLANS! They're better than ever! Instead of breaking them up, I made sure that they'll continue dating!_" She grumbled.

Jack sighed. "There's still hope. Their date isn't over yet."

Jade opened the door and got out of the bathroom. She closed the door behind her forcefully and glared at Jack. "Shut up." She ordered and glanced at Beck and Sam. Sam started leaning to Beck slowly. Jade widened her eyes. "Okay, that's it. Last plan." She stated and grabbed her cell phone.

"B-But... He pulled away." Jack stated.

Jade looked at him. "What?"

"Look." He pointed at Beck and Sam's table. "She was about to kiss him, but he pulled away." He restated.

Jade looked at them. "Really?" He nodded. Jade smiled. "Good. But I'll finish this date now. I don't want her to try to kiss him again." She muttered.

"What are you gonna do?" Jack asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "I'll end this date, and make sure that she won't want to have another one with Beck." She replied.

"How?"

Jade winked at him. "Just wait and watch." She answered. She grabbed her phone and typed a number. "Hello? Hi. Yeah, whatever. What? Oh, yeah... My number is blocked because there's something wrong with my phone. I'll fix it. Okay. So... I have information for a guy who stole a gas station half an hour ago. Yes. Of course. My name is..." She paused. "Um... Brittany Stones. Yes. Okay... He's at a restaurant. The restaurant is called 'Passion'. Did you find it? Nice. Sure. His name is Beck Oliver. He's a tall guy with fluffy hair. He's on a date. Ruin it. Bye. My pleasure." She hung up.

Jack stared at her. "Do you understand that this is illegal?" He asked.

Jade scoffed. "Of course I do! But it's the only way to scare Sam. Besides, when the police find out that Beck isn't a criminal, they'll let him go. Besides, the fake name I gave will help them understand that all this is just a prank. Now, excuse me, but I'm going home. Help me get outta here without Beck and Sam to see me." She said.

Jack pouted and motioned her to follow him. "I still think this is illegal."

"As I told you, I _know _it's illegal. But it's not the only illegal thing I have ever done." She replied.

Jack widened his eyes. "What else have you done?" He asked.

"No need to know." She told him.

**-Later-**

As soon as Jade entered the apartment, her phone started buzzing. She took it out of her purse and answered it. "What?"

"_Hey, Jade. It's Beck._" Beck's voice replied.

"What do you want?"

"_Well... Someone called the police and said that I had robbed a gas station, so now you have to come at the police station and say that I'm not a criminal._" He explained.

Jade smiled. "Oh, really? And how do I know that you didn't actually rob that gas station?"

Beck sighed. "_Look, Jade... Just come here. Now._" He muttered.

"Ugh, fine... I'm coming." She muttered and exited the apartment again.

**-An hour later-**

Beck entered the apartment followed by Jade. "So, what? Did they arrest you?" She asked.

Beck scowled at her. "Yes." He muttered.

"Did they use handcuffs?" She questioned, trying to laugh.

He sighed. "Yes, Jade." He answered.

"Really? They actually used handcuffs?"

He threw himself on the couch. "Yes. And it took them half an hour to find out if it was a prank. But still, they wanted someone to assure that I'm not a robber." He said. Jade sat on the couch next to him. "And sorry for making you come there. But they wouldn't let me go."

"Oh, it's okay. I was bored anyway..." She muttered.

"Oh, okay then..."

"So... How was your date?" She asked.

Beck glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Beck smiled. "Well... Because I think I saw you talking to the waiter who served me and Sam..." He told her.

Jade scoffed. "C'mon, Beck... That's not possible... I didn't even know where you and Sam were going..." She lied. Beck gave her a meaningful look. "What?" She asked. Beck kept staring at her. "I didn't do anything!" She said.

"I didn't say you did something..." Beck told her.

Jade stood up. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep. I'm tired." She muttered and walked to her bedroom.

Beck chuckled and took his phone out of his pocket. He called Sam and waited for her answer. "Hey, Sam. Thanks for tonight. What? Yes, she was jealous. Hey. Don't tell _anyone _about that. Okay? Fine. Bye, Sam. Goodnight."

* * *

**Okay, that's it! Sorry if you didn't like it. As always, whoever reviews will receive the summary to the next episode/chapter. I don't think I did that for this episode, but I was a little messed up. :Z You have every right to refuse reviewing at this chapter. I know I let you down. But, please REVIEW... :))  
**

**I need ideas for plots! PM me or send me here:**

** ask. fm/kellouka**

* * *

**_WARNING!:   
_**

**It's that time of the year... :'( I'M HAVING SCHOOL'S FINAL EXAMS!  
**

**_Which means that I ask from you to be more patient while waiting for me to update. Thanks._**


	11. S01E11, Singing Visitors, Part 1

**You know how much I love you, right? :) See, I had a serious problem and I couldn't update. The chapter was READY, but it was saved at my laptop. But my laptop's charger doesn't work. So, I couldn't use my laptop bc it was out of battery. And the chapter was 'traped' in there. I had written the chapter and I couldn't upload it! So, I used my friend's laptop to write the chapter AGAIN. Pff... Anyway, let's talk about this chapter. I decided to make an "one-hour special episode" with Andre and Tori. The idea of Andre and Tori visiting Beck and Jade and thinking that they're dating is requested by MaryLeboneFirst! This is the first part. I guess there's not too much 'action' in this chaper, but the next one will be amazing. :) Enjoy! Important A/N at the end:)**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Singing Visitors, Part 1_

The only sound in the whole apartment was the sound of the television. Andre was lounging lazily on his couch, blankly staring at the big TV in front of him. He stifled a huge urge to yawn and stretched his arm to grab the remote. He muted the sound of his TV and closed his eyes, trying to relax. A knock at the door broke the apartment's silence, bringing Andre back to reality. He groaned and stood up unwillingly. He shuffled to the door and opened it.

Tori was standing in front of him, having a huge smile on her face. "Hey, Andre!" She greeted him happily.

Andre gestured her in the apartment. "Why are you so happy?" He asked.

Tori frowned. "Why are you so sleepy?" She asked back.

"I've had a very busy day. I recorded two new songs, I had a meeting with my manager to arrange my next tour and I spent four hours with Ronny to write a new song. I'm exhausted." He answered.

Tori looked at her feet. "So… I guess you didn't have time for…"

Andre shook his head. "I didn't." He stated. She bit her bottom lip. He smiled. "But I found some just for my best friend." He added.

Tori bounced and gave him her biggest smile. "Really? Oh my God, Andre! You're the best!"

Andre chuckled. "I wrote something. It's not done yet, but I think I'm gonna finish it soon." He told her.

"Can I take a look at it?" She questioned.

"No. I want to show it to you when it's finished." Andre replied.

She pouted. "C'mon, Andre!"

"Sorry, girl. Not going to happen." He said and moved to the couch again. "But, you didn't answer my question…" He muttered.

Tori squinted at him. "What did you ask me?" She wondered.

"Why were you so happy?" He repeated his question.

"Oh, yeah!" She took a seat next to him on the couch. "Cat called me this morning." She stated.

Andre raised his eyebrows. "And? Why is this so amazing?"

"Because she told me something _very interesting…_" Tori replied.

Andre scoffed. "Oh, please… Can Cat say something interesting? She barely can form a sentence which makes sense!" He said.

"Oh, okay then… I guess you don't care that she told me two of our friends kissing, right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Andre widened his eyes. "Wait. What? _Who?_" He questioned.

"You said you didn't care."

"I didn't."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Tori!"

She laughed. "Fine… Cat visited Jade and Beck for Christmas. Right?" Andre nodded. "Well, she kinda saw them kissing…"

"So, what? Are they dating?" Andre asked.

"That's what Cat thinks."

"Why don't we visit them? To see if they're dating for real." Andre suggested.

"No. The last thing I want these days is Jade's insults. I've been perfect with her shouting and swearing." Tori stated.

"C'mon, Tori… We both know you've missed Jade's attitude. We've all done." Andre told her.

Tori sighed. "Okay, then... But I thought you were busy these days…"

"I can take a day off. I work very hard these days. I deserve it."

"Your manager will get angry." Tori warned him.

"He needs me, so he'll be fine." Andre muttered and smiled at her. "I'm calling Beck to tell him that we're visiting them tomorrow."

"So soon?! I don't know if I can rearrange my meetings. You're not the only one who's busy these days…"

"Relax, Tori. You just released your first album. You deserve a break." He said and took his mobile phone out of his pocket.

…

Both Beck and Jade were at the living room. Jade was sitting on the floor, having some papers lying in front of her. Beck was sitting on the couch, trying to focus on the show on the TV. Suddenly, his phone started ringing.

"Beck! I'm trying to read my script, stop it!" She grumbled.

"It just started ringing!" Beck replied annoyed.

"Just pick it up." She mumbled.

Beck rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Beck._"

"What's up? We haven't talked for a while."

"_Yeah, I've been very busy lately._"

"I know… I hear your songs every day on the radio." Beck replied and smiled.

"_Really? Then I guess my efforts aren't useless. How about you?_"

"I've been busy, too. We have been shooting many hours a day. The producers want the movie to premiere the next summer and we're still at the beginning." Beck explained.

"_Oh… Do you guys have shooting tomorrow?_" Andre asked.

"Yeah, but there's an actor who is at Canada so we'll just shoot a scene. Why are you asking?"

"_Um… Because… we were thinking of visiting you and jade tomorrow._"

"Wait. _We? _Who are you taking with you?" Beck questioned.

"_Tori._" Andre answered.

"Oh, okay. Sure. We'll be waiting for you." Hearing his last sentence, Jade stood up, leaving the script on the floor and approached him quickly. Beck hung up and glanced at her, feeling her breath on his neck. "Will you sit here for a long time?" He asked.

Jade took a step away from him. "Sorry. Who is coming?" She asked, raising her pierced eyebrow.

"Um… Andre." Jade kept staring at him with her eyebrow raised. "And Tori." He added.

"WHAT?!" Jade screamed. "Vega is coming here?!" She yelled.

"Yeah. You can leave when they come. Okay?"

"But I wanna see Andre."

"You can't have it all, Jade." Beck told her.

She rolled her eyes frustrated and sighed. "Okay, fine… They can come."

"I didn't ask for your permission." Beck replied.

"Do I seem to care?" Jade snapped at him and walked away to pick up the papers from the floor. "I'm going to my room." She announced.

…

Beck didn't notice Jade sitting next to him on the couch. He was too concentrated on the TV show to care. It was late at night and Jade had nothing better to do, so she walked to the living room and took a seat next to Beck. She curled up between a blanket Beck had and stared at the TV.

…

The next morning, Andre knocked Tori's door. After a minute, she emerged in front of him ready for their trip. "Ready?" Andre asked.

She nodded. "Yep. Do you think we should buy them a gift?" She asked back.

"I didn't think of that… Maybe we should. Well, let's go and we'll buy something on our way." He replied.

Tori shrugged. "Okay, then. C'mon, we don't wanna be late." She told him and started walking to Andre's car.

…

Beck opened his eyes but immediately winced at the sight of the bright room. It took him some minutes to realize that he had been sleeping on the couch and some seconds to realize that Jade was sleeping next to him. He sighed and tried to stand up, but Jade was still sleeping, half of her body on his legs and chest. He poked her shoulder gently.

"Hey, Jade. C'mon, wake up." In response, Jade groaned and kept sleeping. Beck sighed. "Jade. You're sleeping on me. I wanna stand up." Jade moved a little bit. He rolled his eyes and poked her again. "Jade. Now. Wake up." He muttered.

"No… I don't wanna…" She mumbled.

"Jade, Andre and Tori are coming today. C'mon, wake up."

"Just ten more minutes…" She whispered in her sleep.

"No." Beck said and pushed her off him.

"BECK!" Jade grumbled and opened her eyes unwillingly.

Beck stood up and turned to her, shrugging. "Sorry, Jade. I had to. Now, stand up." He ordered.

"Quit telling me what to do…" Jade muttered. Beck rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom. Jade shuffled to the kitchen and started making coffee.

As soon as Beck reached the kitchen, Jade had already eaten breakfast. "I made you coffee." She announced and walked to her room to get dressed.

Jade was getting dressed, when her phone started ringing. She grabbed it and answered swiftly. "What?"

"_Hi, Jadey! Did you miss me?_" Cat's voice answered.

"Hello, Cat. Yeah, sure, whatever." Jade muttered as she was trying to put on her jeans.

"_So… Tori and Andre are visiting you today!_"

"Yeah. So?"

"_Oh, nothing… I just wanted to be sure._" She giggled.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Fine. Is that all you wanted? That's why you called me?" She asked angrily.

"_Actually, no. I wanted to know how you and Beck are. You know… Are you fine?_"

Jade narrowed her eyes. "Um, yeah, sure. We're not fighting that much these days…" She mumbled.

"_Oh! So your relationship is going well!_"

"Yes, our- Wait. WHAT?" Jade shouted.

"_Your relationship. I'm very happy you got back together!_"

"No! Cat! Me… Me and Beck aren't back together." Jade stated.

"_But… I saw you kissing!_"

"That was because of the mistletoe!" She explained.

_Pause_

"Cat? Are you okay?" Jade asked.

"_Um… Yeah, okay. Bye, Jade!_"

"No, Cat. Wait!" But Cat had already hung up. Jade sighed and threw her mobile phone on her bed before running a hand through her hair.

…

Tori dragged Andre inside the building. "Tori! Wait! I wanna pee!" He grumbled.

"You'll pee at Beck and Jade's apartment!" Tori replied.

"That's not polite!" He argued.

"Oh, shut up!" Tori shouted at him as she kept pulling him with her. They entered the elevator and pushed the button, but it didn't respond.

"What the…?" Andre mumbled and pushed the button again.

Suddenly, the elevator started moving up. Tori gave Andre a terrified stare. He just shrugged and tried to look relaxed. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal a boy waiting outside. He saw them and smiled warmly.

"Oh, hi there! I guess you understood that the elevator doesn't work properly."

"Yeah, we kinda did." Andre replied sarcastically.

"Well, if you tried to go to an upper floor, you're unlucky. The elevator is getting worse and worse. It goes until the 3rd floor. Then, I recommend you use your feet." He explained.

"Well, we want to visit our friends. They're at the 6th floor." Tori explained as she and Andre exited the elevator.

"Oh. I live at the 6th floor, too! By the way, I'm Ed." He introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Andre and that's Tori."

"You wanna visit Jade and Beck, right?" Ed guessed.

"Um, yeah. You know them?" Tori asked.

Ed chuckled. "Yeah… we hang out sometimes." That moment, Matt with Charlotte approached them.

"Yes! The elevator is here, mommy!" Matt squealed.

Ed smiled at them. "Hello, Mrs Charlotte. Hi, Matt."

"Hello, Ed." Charlotte replied, giving him a warm smile.

"Whatever." Matt mumbled.

Charlotte frowned. "Well, we're going at the lobby. Are any of you coming?" She asked.

"No, you can go." Ed answered. Once they left, Ed sighed. "That kid started hating me from the first time he saw me… Anyway, you can use the stairs. Bye!" He told Andre and Tori and started walking down the stairs.

"Cool boy." Andre commented.

"Hot boy." Tori corrected him.

Andre rolled his eyes and gestured Tori to follow him at the stairs. Once they reached the 6th floor, they started looking for the right door. Tori's phone started ringing. She glanced at it, but she tossed it back in her purse once she saw Cat's phone number.

"Who was it?" Andre asked while he was looking at the doors.

"Cat." Tori answered.

"Why didn't you answer?"

"She probably wants to know if we found them. I'll call her later because you know that when Cat starts to talk, no one can ever stop her." Tori replied and kept on searching for Jade and Beck's apartment.

Andre nodded. "That's right. Now, help me find the right door." He told her.

Once they reached Beck and Jade's apartment, Andre knocked the door a couple of times, waiting for a response.

Meanwhile, Cat in her apartment was freaking out because she couldn't explain to Tori that Beck and Jade weren't dating…

* * *

**Did you find it small? Sorry. Anyway, please REVIEW and try not to hate me too much... :') **

**Also, give me ideas for new episodes by PMing me or here:**

**ask. fm/ kellouka**

**Follow me on Twitter:**

**kellouka2**

**My Tumblr:**

**kellouka2. tumblr. com**

**IMPORTANT:**

**Some of you may already know that I've started promoting Victorious fics. You send me a message telling me one (or more) Victorious fic(s) you love and you think more people should read them and I'll make a video dedicated to these fics! Bye! :D**


End file.
